Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Short Stories that partially take place on various Balconies (or Adrien's window) 1-Cat Noir & Marinette. 2-Chloe & Jean "whatshisname". 3-Adrien & Marinette / Marc & Nathaniel. 4-Chloe & Adrien. 5- Ladybug & Adrien. 6-Ladybug & Marinette. 7-Marinette & Tikki / Adrien & Plagg. 8-Ladybug & Queen Bee. 9 & 10-Ayla & Nino. 11- Cat Noir & Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Here (you all know the drill by now)**

 **Miraculous: Le Balcon** (The Balcony) – Cat Noir & Marinette

Marinette stood leaning over the rail of her balcony looking over the Paris skyline. She smiled at its beauty. She was looking for inspiration for her next design. She was hoping that it would impress Adrien. She felt it was especially important after the last couple of days she'd had around him. She took a deep breath and turned just in time to see Cat Noir land on her rooftop.

"Cat Noir?" She asked concerned. She hadn't heard anything about another akumatized person attacking.

"Oh hi, um, Marinette, right?" He asked.

"Um, yes. Is something wrong? Are you looking for Ladybug?" She asked and then quickly added, "Will I get a chance to meet her again?"

"Oh, no, don't worry. I just needed to clear my head a little, although I wouldn't mind finding Bug-A-Boo." His smile was as wide as the Cheshire cats. Marinette frowned. **_Why does he keep using that nickname?_**

"So I don't have to worry about any stone people, or crazy cupids flying around?" She asked instead as he jumped down to her railing.

"Nope, not even any reverse Bug-A-Boos, either." He smiled back. Marinette had to admit he had a charming smile. Normally she didn't notice that, but since there was no danger, she had a chance to just look at him. She just shook her head and smiled at him. "You know, while I'm here, can I ask you for an opinion, maybe advice?" He asked sounding a little more serious.

"Um, sure, but I think your costume is fine, well the bell might be a little much, although why doesn't it actually jingle?" Cat Noir looked confused for a moment and then laughed.

"No, not that." He paused and did a little spin for her on the rail, "Although do these pants make my butt look big?" He joked.

"No, no, your butt looks fine in those." She replied. "I mean, not that I'm looking at it or anything like that, you know, just you showed me." Her voice was full of panic and Cat Noir laughed again. He was taking a great deal of pleasure out of her discomfort.

He squatted down on the rail and looked serious.

"I just need the opinion of a girl. I can't really ask Ladybug about it, partially because I'd be uncomfortable with that, but also because I can't find her."

"Oh, is it about Ladybug?" She asked, clearly interested.

"No, it's actually about a different girl that I know. A friend of mine, at least I think we're friends. " He signed softly again looking serious and a little upset.

"Oh, are you cheating on Ladybug?" She asked with a little grin.

"I would never." He stammered. "It's not like that." He looked at her. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He asked.

"No, not laughing, maybe giggling, but not laughing. " She replied. It was weird how easy it was for her to talk to him like this. She never got to personal or really made jokes with him as Ladybug. His smile returned, and even seemed a little relieved. "So, seriously, what's the problem?"

"Well, like I said, I have a friend, and she seems to get mad at me all the time. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but I thought she'd gotten over those issues, but lately. . .", he trialed off.

"Let me ask you a question, are you with other girls when this happens?" She asked, "Especially ones that are flirting with you?" He paused and looked up like he was picturing previous conversations in his mind.

"I never thought about it before, or even noticed, but yes, I guess they were." He commented a little surprised.

"I would like to share something a little personal with you, can you keep a secret?" She asked. He just gave her a look. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to." She smiled in a slightly embarrassed manner. "The girl you're talking about reminds me a little of myself." She admitted. Cat Noir looked a little surprised, although he wasn't actually surprised at all.

"You see, there is a boy in my class that I know, and boy did I hate him when I first met him." She started as she leaned over the rail again, not wanting to face Cat Noir as she spoke. "In fact, I thought he teamed up with this my arch nemesis to pick on me. I realized later I was wrong, and we became friends." She smiled. Cat Noir himself smiled knowingly.

"The thing is, as I got to know him, I fell in love with him." She stated. Cat Noir actually slipped and fell off the rail onto the balcony floor. "Are you okay?" Marinette asked as she went to help him up. His face was bright red, and hers matched a little. "I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?" She asked to break the odd tension that surrounded them..

"Mostly we do." He commented, but sounded a little embarrassed. She smiled to him. "But I'm confused, um, so you don't really sound like the girl I'm talking about. I mean there is no way she's in love with me." He added.

"Well, that's why I asked you about the possibility of girls flirting with you. You see, sometimes that happens with him, and I get mad. I try not to, because I don't want to be the jealous girl with the unrequited love. It's just sometimes I can't help myself, especially if he takes her side against me." She added. "Then I get jealous _and_ angry. I hate myself for it, and I'm trying to get better, but it's hard." Once more she wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Cat Noir apologized to her.

"It's not your fault I can be such an emotional mess." She laughed a little.

"No, but it's my fault that I brought this up." He replied kindly. Marinette turned back towards him, wiping her face on her sleeve as she did so.

"Thanks. You know, I never thought it would be this easy to talk to you." She smiled. "It's a lot easier then talking to the boy I like." She laughed. "I wish it was this easy with him. If you ever saw me, I sound like a complete spazz when I talk to him. I can never get the words out."

"Maybe you should close your eyes when you talk to him next time and imagine you're talking to me." He suggested.

"Maybe. If I do hopefully I wont call him kitty cat." She replied "But aside from my love life issues, I was trying to make a point. I think it's possible she likes you, a lot, and that's why she ends up acting that way." She suggested.

"I honestly never thought of that possibility." He admitted. "I've always been concerned that she disliked me. I never considered the opposite end of that spectrum."

"You know, you sound so much more intelligent when you're not running around with Ladybug." She joked. "Maybe you should do that more often."

"Thanks, I think." He deadpanned.

She sighed. "Honestly, I think the question you need to ask yourself is, how do you feel about this girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so worried that she dislikes you?" She paused. "Do you have feelings for her?" Marinette asked in a new seriousness. "If you do, maybe you should consider talking to her about it. Not to upset you, but do you really think you'll get together with Ladybug? She doesn't seem to be interested in that kind of relationship with you."

"I, um…" He looked so lost to her in that moment.

"Not that I think Ladybug dislikes you or anything, I'm pretty sure based on what I've seen, that she considers you to be a great crime fighting partner." Marinette added hastily, then a little more softly. "I think she really does care about you, just not in the same way you care about her."

Cat Noir sat on the railing next to where Marinette was leaning and sighed softly.

"I know." He remarked. They pair were quiet for a while before he spoke again. "I want to thank you, Marinette, you've given me a lot to think about." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed and smiled.

"If I wasn't in love with someone else, Cat Noir, I could easily fall in love with you." She said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He copied her blush and smiled.

"Thank you my lady." He replied before doing a black flip off her balcony.

"That was sweet of you Marinette." Tikki commented as she came out of hiding.

"I feel like I should do more for him though. Maybe I should change and talk to him. He deserves a chance to find happiness, and he's not going to find it chasing after Ladybug. I should let him know that she's in love with someone else."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tikki shook her oversized head.

"Spots on Tikki." She cried out ignoring the Kwami.

* * *

BREAK

* * *

Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Cat Noir. He was still rushing about, but he appeared to be thinking. She smiled a moment thinking about him kissing her hand as Marinette. Sometimes she wished she wasn't in love with Adrien so Ladybug could accept his advances. It wasn't right to keep toying with his heart, and that's what she felt like she was doing by not telling him the truth about her loving someone else, but it always seemed to personal in a way they weren't. When he opened up to Marinette though, she never thought about how much he was hurting, but the look on his face and in his eyes was all she needed to see.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself aloud.

"My Lady, were you looking for me?" He asked from behind. Ladybug jumped. . . right off the roof. She let out a little scream before Cat Noir extended his staff to give her something to grab. "Sorry about that." He apologized as she climbed across and back to the roof.

"That's okay." She smiled a moment.

* * *

BREAK

* * *

"I didn't tell him." Marinette confessed to Tikki after she got home and changed back.

"Why?" Tikki asked hoping it was because of what she'd said.

"I realized that if I told and rejected him like that, it would probably send him into the arms of that girl he was talking about."

"Is that a hint of Jealousy?" Tikki asked.

"No, nothing like that. I think it's more important for him to decide on his own to figure out his feelings. If I rejected him, and he did decide to choose her, it would be like he was going to her as a rebound, and the relationship would probably suffer for it. I want him to be happy, not cause him more pain, you know what I mean."

"I think so." The Kwami replied.

* * *

BREAK

* * *

About a Week later, Marinette was in school and doing her best to not get mad when girls, especially Chloe flirted with Adrien. Her talk with Cat Noir had had an affect on her when she thought about her own actions. She didn't want Adrien to start to think she hated him.

"Fencing has been cancelled today." Adrien said to Nino. I think I'll still go, and then sneak out. That should give me a couple hours to hang out. That's if you guys want to get together at the park?" He suggested including Alya and Marinette into the mix. Marinette's moth opened but no words came out.

"Of course we will." Alya agreed for the pair before Marinette could come up with a cohesive thought.

Once they all arrived at the park, Alya grabbed Nino and suggested they get drinks for everyone. She wanted to give Marinette a chance to spend time alone with Adrien. As much as she wanted to watch her friend fumble her words trying to talk with Adrien, she actually did drag Nino to a cart that was far enough away that she couldn't spy on them.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien started. "Can I talk to you about something important?" He asked with a smile.

* * *

 _ **The End... Sort of.**_

* * *

Cat Noir jumped onto the Balcony of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He looked through the skylight and saw Marinette dancing around hugging a pillow to her. He laughed loud enough that it got her attention. She looked embarrassed but smiled as she stopped and climbed out to see him. He stood out of her way and as soon as she was out, she jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"Cat Noir, I'm so happy to see you." She exclaimed quickly. "You won't believe what happened to me today and it's thanks to you and our talk." She giggled a little and Cat Noir smiled again, but a little confused.

"Adrien, that's the boy I've been secretly in love with, asked me out. He want's to get to know me better." She added practically dancing around him. Cat Noir looked confused. She saw the odd look on his face and stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked, did you make a decision about that girl we talked about?" Cat Noir's confusions turned into a realization. **_I guess it's because it took me a week to figure out my feelings, that she didn't make the connection. I mean she's not that much of a ditz._**

"Oh, yes, I did talk to her, and we're going to try dating." He admitted with a smile. "I guess now I need to decide if I want to tell her who I am."

"Oh yea, you're secret identity. I never really thought about that." She remarked thoughtful. He laughed.

"No, I mean I would need to tell her I'm Cat Noir. I spoke to her _as_ my secret identity."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't really thinking about it, I don't usually concern myself with your identity." She admitted. He smiled again. **_This is kind of Fun._** "So are you afraid she'll reject you as Cat Noir?" She sounded concerned for him.

"Not at all, to be honest. She already admitted to me once that she could fall in love with me, if she wasn't already in love with someone else." He added as he closed the gap between them. Cat Noir's hands were on her shoulders. Marinette looked confused as she cocked her head slightly like she was seeing him for the first time.

"A. . ." She started. As he moved his lips to her, he whispered "Claws in Plagg." He kissed her deeply as she kissed him back, his Cat Noir Costume slowly dissipating. Once it finished, he broke the kiss with her. As Adrien looked at her, Marinette starting laughing, bending over and putting her hands on her knees to stay mostly upright.

 ** _Did I just break her?_** He wondered to himself concerned.

"Oh kitty, I'm about to make your day." She stated confidently as she stopped laughing and caught her breath. She stood up and brushed her hair back with one hand exposing her earing and the largest smile Adrien had ever seen on her face. His eyes widened with the realization of what was about to happen.

* * *

 **The Real Ending**

* * *

 **Notes:**

While I was researching characters (mostly full names and spellings) working on my previous posted fic, I saw a big deal being made about a leaked image of Cat Noir and Marinette on her balcony. Since then the episode has been available to watch, but I always had in the back of my mind a story around it. This was mostly that story. It evolved more as I wrote it as most things I write do.

I think I'm going to leave this one open, like I did my Monster Service Announcements story so I can add to it if I come up with another Balcony Story. I have one in mind already for Ladybug and Adrien, although that might be more like a windowsill story. lol. If people enjoyed this and want to see more, please let me know with your reviews.

Peace and Love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 2**

 **Note** : none of the stories in the series connect together unless otherwise noted.

 **Chloe** **and** **Jean** " **Whatshisname** "

"Why do I have to do this Jean Luke." Chloe whined as she was on her knees cleaning the dust off one of the bookshelves in the apartment's library. She wore her standard clothing with the addition of a blue apron, dust mask and a dusting cloth.

"This was the punishment your parents choose for you, Mademoiselle Chloe." He replied. "And I was given strict instructions to not help you." He added before she could ask. "But if you do a good job it will make Mr. Cuddly very happy." He held out her bear and made it dance a little. One of these days she was going to lock that bear away so he couldn't use it against her.

Chloe pulled a couple of books off the shelf to dust behind them. She kept wondering how they got so dusty as the dust itself became airborne around her.

"What is this?" She asked as she pulled out a small binder. Her butler plucked it from her and flipped through it.

"Oh mademoiselle, I had wondered where this had gone." He smiled widely. "When you get finished here we can take a look at it together on your Balcony." He suggested. **_Maybe if you or the maids did a better job cleaning you would have found it earlier,_** she thought in anger, but didn't say anything. She always found it hard to get outwardly angry when he held the Mr. Cuddly hostage like that. She did however use phrases that would make a sailor blush in her head.

"I'm not sure I really care Jean Pierre. " She remarked annoyed but curious. "What is it?"

"It's an old photo album from when I use to take you to the part to play when you were just old enough to enjoy it."

"Oh." She replied even more curious. She didn't remember going to the park, but if it was a photo album with pictures of her, she wanted to see them. "Well, I suppose I'd be willing to look them over with you."

"Then once you are done mademoiselle, I shall make some tea while you prepare the table." **_Now he's giving more work to do._** Her eyes got a slightly angry squint to them, but there was Mr. Cuddly dancing in front of her again. She sighed.

BREAK

Chloe sat in her favorite chair next the table on the balcony, with the umbrella up to keep the sun off her delicate skin. She held her best mean girl arm crossed pose while she waited for her Butler to show up.

"Ah Mademoiselle Chloe, I have brought the tea." He stated as he carried the tray with a pitcher of her favorite ice tea, as well as a pot of hot water for her favorite herbal tea, complete with 2 mugs and two glasses in case either of them wished both kinds and some snacks as well.

"It's about time Jean Luc." She grumbled. He set down the tray and poured her a glass of tea, before taking a tea bag and mug to make his own. For all of Chloe's stuck up rich girlness, she never minded having tea and snacks with her Butler. They never did it on those rare occasions when her mother would visit of course, as she would through a fit about socializing with the help. He had a hand in raising her and Chloe did generally like him.

"When you were much, much younger, I would take you to one of the parks to play with other kids." He began to tell her. Chloe looked a little confused. "Oh no, never when your mother was around, I assume you, she would not have been pleased." Chloe took a delicate sip of her tea and rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't remember them ever going. He set the binder in front of her and started to slowly flip the pages. She could see photos of herself as a toddler running around in a park. The photos stunned her.

"I was totally adorable, even then." She stated with a big smile. "But why did we stop?" She asked.

"Well Mademoiselle Chloe, there was an attack that happened in the park that resulted in a few deaths. Your father of course knew I took you, but when they happened he forbade me from doing so. That was a shame, as you had made such a wonderful little friend there."

"I did?" She asked surprised. She had him stop at a photo. It was her toddler self dressed in newspapers, leaves, twigs and other discarded items. It looked a little awful to her, but she could pick out instantly that it was meant to be a princess dress.

"Ah, the first of the dress up photos." He smiled. "You and your friend would use whatever you could find and make clothing from it. You often modeled the creations, mimicking the cat walk moves you saw your mother do." He laughed a little at the memories. Chloe looked at the some of the awful outfits she'd worn, and felt a little warmth in her heart. To think she'd had a friend at that age who was just as into fashion as she'd been

A few more photos passed by when she noticed a dark haired girl behind herself in some photo, but not to clearly. She was obviously putting a flower crown on Chloe.

"Is that the friend you mentioned?" She asked.

"Oui", He replied. "You use to cry when I had to take you back home. It was adorable and it warmed my heart to see you connect with another child like that."

"Well she is cute, not as much as I was of course, but no one could compare to me." A few more photos passed by and Chloe kept looking more closely at the other girl now. Something seemed familiar.

"When I stopped taking you to the part because of the incident, I'd wished I thought to get the girl's name or her mother's name, so I could have set up play dates for you both, but alas, I had not."

"What happened to her?" Chloe asked, a knot forming in her stomach.

"I do not know. I checked back at the park on my own, and looked at other parks, but she and her mother were nowhere to be found. I figured maybe they went back to their home country."

"Home Country?" She asked. Her stomach was full of pain from her dread as she looked more closely at the girl in the photo. **_It can't be, there is no way._**

"Oh yes, I believe China, as the woman was Chinese. Although looking at her daughter, she might have had a European father.

BREAK

"Mom, what are you doing?" A teenage girl asked when she saw her mother on the couch.

"Oh Marinette honey, I was just looking through this old photo album of ours." Sabine Cheng replied as she turned the album around. "I remember this photo from when I use to take you to the park. You and this cute little blond girl were inseparable back then." She smiled showing her daughter the picture of a Blond Toddler wearing a makeshift princess gown standing next her another dark haired toddler holding some newspapers with a big smile.

Epilog

"Good Night Jean Claude." Chloe said sweetly as she headed to her bedroom for the night. Shortly after she closed the Kitchen Door, her butler sighed.

"I've helped raise her since she was a baby, how does she not remember my name?" He groaned. Just outside the door, Chloe giggled in an evil manner. **_Oh I remember your name, but I refuse to use it until you stop using Mr. Cuddly against me."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 3**

 **Marinette Adrien**

 **Marc Nathaniel**

 **This is very much inspired by the "Pound It" fan comic by, I believe, Tumblr Artist Terrible Nerdery**

"Pound it!" The pair started as they fist bumped, the boy and girl paused and stared at each other with eyes wide.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Can it be?" He asked.

"Do you guys really think that Ladybug and Cat Noir would accidently reveal their identities to each other that way?" Ayla asked as she flipped back through the comic that Nathaniel had drawn. Marc hid behind the artist.

"Not really." He said. Marc just joked about it, so we added it as an Omake to our most recent issue."

"I thought about how well they work together, and just imagined if they ended up working on something like a school project together, and would automatically do their fist bump thing, even without realizing who they both were. I thought it would be funny."

"It is funny." Rose agreed rereading her copy of the book.

"I noticed that your superheroes aren't flirting with Ladybug anymore too." Marinette mentioned looking through hers." Pretty much everyone in class bought the books from the pair, to help pay for the printing costs.

"Oh yea, well, you know with the two new hero's based on the good version of our Akumatized forms, we found a bit of tension between ourselves when we were working on the more romantic stuff, I mean you can only have so many love triangles going on before it become too much."

"Um yeah, that's why w I started to write the Cat Noir Ladybug romance for up front." Marc added from his hiding place.

"Oh, yeah, Cat Noir." Marinette deadpanned. "Why does everyone think that Ladybug will end up with him anyway? Don't get me wrong, he's nice and all, but you know, kind of a flake."

"Oh I don't know, I think Cat Noir is pretty cool, and didn't he protect you from . . . "Adrien trailed off when he looked at Nathaniel.

"I know, I know." He sighed. Now that she thought about it, Marinette realized that Nathaniel's infatuation with her had vanished and moved to Ladybug. They were still friendly to each other, especially in the art room, but he didn't try to flirt with her anymore. Not that she had originally noticed that was what he had been doing before.

"Anyway, thank you all for reading our comic." Marc commented softly. He'd joined more of the class's activities since he began the comic with Nathaniel, but he still hid himself away from shyness. Adrien touched Marinette's arm and motioned for her to move to the side a little. She felt a bolt of electricity from his touch and moved with him.

"I um, I have a favor I would like to ask you for." He stated softly, looking around not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Of course, I would love to favor you." She replied mentally slapping herself for it.

"You don't even know what it is."

"I would do anything for you." She breathed.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, I'm always happy to help you." She corrected.

"Okay, well, I have an art project I need help with. I'm more a fencer then a artist, and you and I get along pretty well, that I thought you'd be the best to ask."

"Of course we get alone, I mean along well, and of course, I'll help you. I can meet you at your place after school."

"No, no, lets do it at your house, my father doesn't really like when I have friends over." He said sadly.

"Okay, well, meet me at my house then after school."

"We could walk together." He suggested teasing her a little. Marinette thought she would drop dead right there, but she felt panicked too, mostly panicked.

"I would love love love to walk with you to my home, but you really need to give me a chance to clean up my room." She stated. Adrien laughed.

"I already know about your fangirl collection of my photos Marinette, it was on TV after all. You don't need to hide it." He gave her a charming smile with a hint of teasing once more present.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha." She laughed embarrassed. "Okay, okay, I'll home walk you, I mean I'll walk with you to my home", another mental slap to herself. As soon as she was alone, she opened her bag. "Tikki, can you rush home and hide my new Adrien pictures and posters?" She begged.

"But Marinette, what if you need me."

"I do need you , right now." She pleaded.

"Okay Marinette." Tikki gave in, mostly amused though.

BREAK

Marinette and Adrien stood at the makeshift table on the Balcony above Marinette's room. On said table were a few canvases; paints, brushes, and other assort art goodies. Adrien was busy painting in the lines of the drawing on the his canvas while Marinette stared at him like a hungry lion stares at a fallen gazelle., complete with a little drool out of the corner of her mouth with a canvas set up in front of her.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me with this." Adrien stated for what must have been the 100th time.

"I didn't really do much, I just helped you with the line work." "You probably would have ended up with something better if you'd gone to Nathaniel for it." She added.

"Nah, I get along better with you." He looked up over the canvas to see her rather beautiful blue eyes. He shook his head to clear the thought out and looked back down at the canvas. An image of a stylized Ladybug in a slinky ball gown dancing with Cat Noir in a tuxedo was nearly finished. He'd originally hoped that Marinette would do all the drawing for him, but she didn't. She did help him with the basic design and then showed him where to shade, but he had to do most of the drawing himself. He was actually surprised at how well it had turned out. It wasn't as good as what Marinette could do, but it was a hundred times better then when he tried it himself. He looked up again at her. She was doing a painting of her own.

"What do you think?" She asked as she turned her canvas around to him. Adrien had to admit, he'd been expecting her to paint an image of him, so he was surprised by what he saw.

"Okay, now, as Chloe's long time friend, I have to say, having her about to be burned at the stake is terrible, and far below you." He watched her frown a little and grinned, "however, as one of her classmates, I totally understand the sentiment."

"I can't really use it for my project, but it was fun to do." She laughed. He really hadn't expected to enjoy himself with her like he was, and weirder still was he couldn't stop looking at her. He didn't feel an attraction that often, and although it was nothing like his attraction to ladybug, he was definitely attracted to her.

"If I were you, I also wouldn't show it to anyone else either, not unless you want Chloe after you."

"Yeah she'd probably try to get her dad to have Roger arrest me." She laughed and set her canvas down. Adrien scooted over toward her before showing her his work.

"I'm done." He stated.

"That looks great Adrien." She replied.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He said sweetly and raised his hand. She did the same and a moment later they did a fist bump.

"Pound it." They said in unison and then froze with him looking at her earrings and her looking down at his ring.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed and in a show of surprising strength flipped the giant wooded spool, that served as the table, over. Adrien was knocked down to the ground by it.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Sorry, I panicked." She cringed.

"And I was just going to suggest that we did it because of the comic book." His voice still sounded a little pained. Marinette cringed again.

BREAK

Now back to Nathaniel and Marc. (yaoi warning)

"Okay this is turning out better then I thought it would. Nathaniel stated as he finished putting on his Mighty Illustrator costume. He'd worked on it for weeks, trying to get it right. He knew he wouldn't actually do anything in it in public, except maybe cosplay at the next comic convention, but he did have more private ideas. **_Leave it to Marinette to figure out something had changed with the comic though. Man she's more observant then I thought._** His train of thought was interrupted by another voice.

"That does look good on you." Marc commented as he peaked out from the other side of the privacy screen they'd set up. "I just feel a little silly in this costume." He sighed.

"Oh, you have nothing to feel silly about, yours s far more normal looking then mine is." Nathaniel smirked. Marc rolled his eyes, with his cheeks fully blushed.

"I really don't want to come out and show you anymore." Marc ducked back in.

"Are you sure? I bet you look great in it. I did show you mine too, so you gotta show me yours." He finished, trying a little peer pressure.

"Fine." The shy young man replied and stepped out wearing a Ladybug costume, compete with wig and mask.

"Wow." Nathaniel breathed. "You look beautiful." He stated causing Marc to blush hard enough to make the red in the costume look dull. "But you don't need the wig. I want to see you, not Ladybug."

"Are you sure?" Marc asked softly.

"If course I am. You're the one I have the hots for, the costume is really just a bonus." Nathaniel closed the gap between them. "We can roleplay some of my earlier scenes." He smiled seductively as he closed in on Marc wrapping his arms around his partner.

"I would like that." Marc breathed softly raising up on his tiptoes so the two could kiss. It was their first kiss, and it lasted so long, but felt to short. They pulled away and Marc ducked away and jumped behind the screen again. "I also got this outfit when I bought the ladybug costume." He said as he held up a pair of pink pants, white Chinese style blouse and a dark, three quarter sleeved jacket. "Since I knew you use to like this style as well." Marc actually winked at Nathaniel.

"God, I love you." Nathaniel replied before pouncing on Marc.

Fin.

 **Notes :**

I thought about having Marc make a comment like, "and I only needed to get one wig for both costumes, but that seemed a little too telling for me.

It should be obvious by now, that I tend toward the Yuri Relationship over the Yaoi ones, but seriously, how can you not be inspired by Marc and Nathaniel? Nathaniel was also very Tsunde.

I've been having trouble both uploading and formatting my stories recently, getting a server error. I've had to hope the upload works on the computer and set the formatting with the mobile app, so my formatting has been a little off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 4**

 **Chloe & Adrien**

Chloe sat back in her chair, legs crossed, one hand holding the fruit smoothie her butler had handed her a moment before. The umbrella he'd set up near the table kept her shaded. Adrien frowned watching her from the other side of said table. The sun was at his back, and the heat from it on the exposed skin above his shirt bothered him a bit. They sat on the balcony outside of Chloe's room. She took a long sip enjoying the taste. She would probably never say it, but her butler could make a wonderful smoothie.

"So, what did you want to talk about Adri-kins?" She asked lowering her sunglass to look out at him from over them. He sighed a moment. She was being dramatic again.

"We've been friends since we were in diapers," He stated leaning forward. "So I know the way you act in school, isn't how you act, at least how you use to act." His voice was calm, but inside he was a little angry. Another day, another classmate akumatized, all because Chloe pissed her off.

"You _knew_ how I _use_ to act." She acknowledged, "But after your mother's death, you didn't spend much time with me. You missed a lot of growth." She was being defensive. He almost wished she would hang all over him like she did when they were in school around their classmates. At least then she would seem a little more interested in what he was saying. Not for the first time, he wondered why she was always so reserved when they were alone. It was like she was trying to put on a show in public.

"Okay, I admit I wasn't really around you after the plane crash my mother was in, but…" Actually, but what? He didn't have a but to give her. She'd certainly tried to be there for him, but he was the one who rejected her company at the time. He really didn't have a "but" to sit on, so to speak. "Never mind that, what I wanted to know, was why are you so mean to everyone in class, especially Marinette?"

"Did she put you up to this?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Of course not. Unless it's school, video games or fashion, I have trouble talking to her. I can't image holding a conversation of any length about you with her." Chloe laughed with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Okay, then why are you bringing this up?"

"It may have to do with you pissing off people and being attacked by those same people as akumatized villains on a regular basis. I'm worried about you. That's why I don't understand why you keep up this mean girl act of yours." His voice betrayed his anger a little.

"Fine, lets see." She started and raised a finger like she was about to count things off. "Kim hits on my constantly, do you know how annoying that is?" She asked. He gave her a look.

"Really, you're asking _ME_ that? You're constantly hanging all over me and trying to kiss me. So yes, I very much know what that's like." She laughed again. It was like she had a little secret

" _Try_ is the imperative word there, Adri-kins."

"Oh?" He wondered aloud.

"You've known me long enough to know that if I really wanted to kiss you, I'd have kissed you, instead of allowing you to hold me back." She was smiling again, like there was some joke there, he didn't understand, but should. It was true. He'd realized a long time ago she wasn't really trying to force a lip lock. He'd always assumed she didn't because she wanted him to close the gap and join her in the kiss, rather then just receive it. That smile though, that smile said that he was mistaken in his thoughts.

"Okay, so if as it appears, you have no intention of actually kissing me, why do you do it?"

"Oh that's easy, I like making the other girl's jealous of my closeness with you. It brings me such a thrill." She set her drink down and hugged herself like she'd just had a happy chill. Adrien shook his head.

"Is that why you tricked me into signing that poster for you?"

"Of course. All your fangirls who saw it were super jealous of me, and it got me so much attention from them." She smiled again, a surprisingly happy smile. Maybe Chloe was more twisted then he gave her credit for. No, he couldn't believe that. There had to be more to it.

"Okay, back to the subject at hand. Lets focus on the class, why are you so mean to everyone in class?"

"That's easy, I don't want to single anyone out. How cruel would it be if I was only mean to her?" She replied. Adrien titled his head a little. There was someone she was specifically targeting.

"Marinette." He stated. Chloe nodded, her smile leaving her face. "Why?"

"Because she liked boys." Chloe replied.

"Yeah, so? Does she like the same boy you do?" He asked. His heart beat a little faster.

"No, we do not like the same boy." Chloe responded, her voice softening a little. Adrien felt the strangest tinge of jealousy hit him. If she'd said yes, he would have assumed, that Marinette liked him, since Chloe spent so much time going after him. Why did he feel that bit of jealousy? **_Ladybug, Ladybug does whatever a Ladybug can,_** he sung in his head. It was a habit he'd gotten into whenever he had those odd, uncomfortable thoughts about Marinette. He needed to focus on the subject at hand though.

"Then what is it, why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't actually _hate her so much_." She remarked. She saw the look of confusion cross his face. She huffed. He was so pretty, so intellectually intelligent, so much so he and Sabrina were always fighting for the top spot in class, but when it came to girls, he was sooooo stupid. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be there to watch when he finally tried to be seduce a girl or not. It would either be the saddest thing to see or most hilarious thing ever, likely a combination of the two.

"I'm sure you know, that Marinette and myself have been stuck in the same class for four years now. That is practically unheard of, but here it's happened. What you don't know, is we got along fine that first year." She stated. "You could even say we were friends then."

"Really you were friends then?" He asked stunned. Chloe nodded but went silent, like he should have understood what she was getting at. "Chloe could you please just tell me." He was getting annoyed, the thing was, he could tell she was uncomfortable with this discussion, yet she hadn't dismissed him. Whatever it was, she wanted to tell him.

"I already did. She likes boys." She practically repeated her earlier comment. This time Adrien heard the sound of a needle scratching across a record go through his head. This time he really heard her.

"Wait, are you saying, you liked Marinette, like, like liked her?" He asked standing up. Chloe sighed softly.

"It's not like she actually rejected me or anything, it's just she liked boys, not girls. So I decided I wasn't going to take the chance of being hurt by her, and started to pick on her. Once I realized how bad it was when aimed only at her, I aimed at everyone else too. It's actually done a very good job of keeping everyone away, well except Kim. God that boy does not take the hint, and it's not even a hint, I've straight out rejected him." Adrien just stared at Chloe. How had he never figured that out about her, especially since it made a few of their conversations years ago make more sense.

"Of course, Marinette is now interested in a specific boy, and if he ever realized what an idiot he is, he could easily have her for himself." Chloe stated shaking her head. **_Ladybug, Ladybug does whatever a Ladybug can,_** he sung in his head once more as that discomfort game to his chest.

"Okay, that aside." He started. Chloe huffed at him again rolling her eyes as well. Why was she giving him that look? "Why are you still acting that way? It's been years right, can't you at least try to get along with her and everyone else?"

"I guess it's just become a habit. I mean, look at the job I do playing the jealous wannabe girlfriend around you? I sometimes think I can't turn it off. Or maybe I've just become addicted to the roll."

"But how will you ever find someone if you keep acting like this with everyone?" The way she phased it, he thought she could be a brilliant actress if she set her mind to it.

"You have met my mother right?" She stated irritated. "Do you really think she would accept it if I brought home a girlfriend? Sure daddy would, but not her. She can't even use religion as an excuse, she's a freaking atheist." Chloe slammed her hand on the table and took a deep breath trying to center herself.

"Screw you're mom, she's never around anyway." He hadn't meant to say it so harshly. She still had a mother, and she'd seen how the loss of his, had affected him. He knew she was afraid of having that sort of thing happen to her. There was a difference though. His mother acted like a mother when she was around, Chloe's mom acted more like an agent as best, but mostly just ignored her at least when she wasn't angry at Chloe for something. Since her mother was a super model, he sometimes wondered if that was also why Chloe always spent time with him. Was she hoping she could get a modeling job with him? The problem was, the couple of chances she'd been given, she'd rejected them outright. She could be a very confusing girl.

"I cannot believe you just said that Adrian Agreste." Her tone dripped with venom and she used his surname too. That was doubly bad.

"I apologize." He bowed his head hoping to calm the situation.

"I accept." She sighed and leaned back in her chair again. "You've told me about your concerns, and I told you my reasons. Are we done yet?" She asked, obvious she was still mad at him.

"I guess. It's just, Chloe, I hate to see you alone like this. If you keep going this way, you won't have any friends except for Sabrina and myself, when you could have so many. Not to mention the danger your attitude puts you in with Hawkmoth around."

"Thank you for your concern, you're dismissed." She stated with a wave of her hand. Adrien shook his head and left her alone on the balcony.

* * *

BREAK

* * *

"That's unexpected." Adrian commented to Nino as he saw Chloe walk over towards Marinette. It wasn't Chloe heading towards Marinette that was weird, it was the nervous body language she had. Adrien saw an expression of confusion and then surprise cross Marinette's face. He moved in closer to hear what was going on.

"I can't forgive you Chloe." Marinette stated. "You're right, I wouldn't have been interested in that kind of relationship with you, but we could have been friends and I would have supported you as you went through those feelings. Instead you became nasty towards me and worse yet, everyone else. It just isn't right. You threw away acceptance for anger." She finished and turned from her. Chloe's lip quivered as she glanced over and saw Adrien. She rushed to him and buried her head into his chest, hoping no one would see her cry. Adrien took her out of the room for a little more privacy.

"She's right, you know, I shouldn't have expected forgiveness." Chloe sobbed into his shirt, getting it a little wet with tears and snot. Adrien found it hard to believe that Marinette would have been so unforgiving. Then again, he didn't know everything Chloe had done to her of over the last few years either, but he had the impression that it had been bad. The stuff he'd seen Chloe do to her in the last few months could be pretty bad.

"It's okay, I'm still here for you. I'm glad you tried." He whispered to the top of her head.

"Thanks" She croaked. A moment lady Marinette came back out.

"You shouldn't be looking for comfort from Adrien, Chloe." Marinette stated. Adrien was about to say something about leaving Chloe alone, but Chloe stopped him before he could. He'd never felt that kind of anger toward the baker's daughter before, and for some reason his heart hurt from it. **_Ladybug, Ladybug does whatever a Ladybug can,_** he sung in his head. Chloe paused looking into Marinette's eyes and froze. "You should talk to Sabrina about it." Marinette finished. Chloe could see it in Marinette's eyes. Marinette wasn't ready to forgive her, but that look, it told Chloe she was willing to let Chloe work for towards forgiveness. It was more then she'd expected if she was honest with herself. Chloe nodded.

"Thank you, and also thank you Adrien." She replied as she went to talk to Sabrina.

"What was that about?" Adrien asked. His anger had settled and left behind curiosity.

"Sabrina has stood by Chloe through so much, it doesn't take a genus to figure out why." Marinette explained. "Except the one time she got akumatized that is." Marinette giggled. Adrien watched Sabrina hug Chloe, smiles forming on the faces of both girls, even some tears in their eyes.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Apparently." Then she looked up at him and suddenly she was blushing fiercely for some reason. "You don't know girls very well do you?" He just looked at her annoyed and wondered again who the guy she liked was as he admired the way her blushing highlighted her beautiful features. **_Ladybug, Ladybug does whatever a Ladybug can._**

* * *

BREAK

* * *

"How can so many negative emotions roll off of some many students and clear up that fast?" Hawk Moth yelled in his lair annoyed, a darkened butterfly still sitting in his hand.

Fin.

* * *

 **Note:**

I wish my friend who did the proofreading for me liked this series, so I could have her proof these for me. She hates the Main Character, and I'd have to listen to her complain about it for hours and hours. Funny thing is, she saw the first season before I did originally. So anyway, forgive me for any errors and typos in this.

Reviews appreciated.

On a side note, this has turned into a vehicle for short stories with this series, so I've been working on a a lot of those. I have like 4 others in process right now. Trying to post one a week.

I still have the final part for my longer Miraculous fic to finish and post as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 5**

 **Ladybug Adrien**

Adrien opened his escape window and was getting ready to transform into Cat Noir when he noticed Ladybug swinging by. She looked over and waved to him. As he leaned out to wave back at her, his hand slipped and he lost his balance, slipping from the window. He let out a surprised scream for a moment, before getting ready to call out to Plagg for a wardrobe change. As it turned out, he didn't need to as Ladybug had swung back around and caught him before he'd even fell six feet.

"Are you all right Adrien?" She asked concerned.

"I'm pretty good right now." He replied with a blushing smile as she used her feet to push off the side of the building so they could swing back through the open window. "I can't believe you know my name." He commented. He thought she looked a little panicked before she replied.

"Oh course I do. Your photos and name are all over Paris with your modeling. It would be hard not to recognize you." She spoke a little faster then he would have expected. **_Really, seems pretty easy for you not to recognize me as Cat Noir_** , he mused. "Anyway, I should get going." She stated turning towards the window.

"Is there an Akuma attack?" He asked.

"Actually, um no." She replied. "I was just trying to get some fresh air, and what better way to get fresh air then to swing about Paris."

"Sounds like fun, I wish I could join you." He smiled sweetly at her. Her spine went rigid.

"I'm um, not really sure that would be a good idea." She remarked. "If an Akuma did show up, I might be taken by surprise and you could be hurt."

"Oh, I'd hate to be a burden to you like that." He said a little sadly.

"Oh trust me, I would never consider you to be a burden Adrien." He found it odd that she sounded a little excited when Ladybug said his name. **_Is it possible she likes me?_**

"Well, since you don't have villains to chase down, at least not currently, and you're just getting some fresh air, could you maybe stick around a little longer. I'd love to talk to you more, and I could use some advice."

"I'm not really sure that's a um good idea."

"You are a super hero and super hero's help people, right. Just because I'm not in danger from a super villain, doesn't mean I don't need help." His tone of voice was overly reasonable, even though his heart had been racing about a million beats per second. He wasn't even entirely aware of what he was saying, other then he thought he sounded like a manipulative jerk even to himself. Still, he really wanted her to stay. He never had this chance with her as Cat Noir, and she seemed so much more unguarded around him, as himself.

"Well, I guess so." She conceded softly, sounding a little defeated. He'd never heard her sound that way before. It made him feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like such a jerk." He apologized. "I just really admire you and would like the chance to get to know you better." He explained. She smiled at him.

"I don't think there is much I can tell you about myself, that you probably don't already know from the news or that one girl's blog about me. Anything else would be a secret." She explained.

"Wait, you look at Ayla's Ladyblog?" He asked surprised. She nodded before she could stop herself. "See, there is something you told me that others don't know. I wish I could tell Ayla about it, but anything you say to me, I'll keep completely confidential." The expression Ladybug on her face that showed concern, probably because she had let something slip out to him. She was definitely unguarded around him.

"Okay Adrien, why don't you tell me what your non super villain problem is." She spoke with a little more authority, as if trying to regain some control of their conversation. Although she was pacing while they spoke. Ladybug seemed so nervous to him. **_Do I make her that nervous?_** He wondered.

"So, can I ask you some relationship advice?"

"You want to ask me some relationship advice?" Ladybug sounded stunned. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask." She nervously laughed a little.

"Trust me, there is no one better to ask." Adrien remarked grinning like an idiot. Ladybug just looked confused.

"Go ahead and ask."

"There is someone I am in love with, and I don't know how to tell her." He stated. Ladybug turned to look at him surprised, and maybe a little upset. **_That is a weird looking expression she's got._**

"I really am not the right one for this conversation." Ladybug admitted. **_Does she have relationship troubles of her own?_** Adrien wondered as Ladybug looked away.

"Trust me, you're the perfect one to ask." He gently turned her to look at him, and to stop her from escaping. "You see, I've been in love with her since I first saw her. She's heroic and brave. She helps total strangers all the time. She's really special. He said softly. "and she's standing right here." He finished as he leaned in and kissed her. Ladybug was taken totally by surprise and didn't even try to push him away. **_She's actually kissing me back. I can't believe she's actually kissing me back._**

Adrien wasn't sure how long they had their lips together, but it felt too short to him. Ladybug looked stunned and even a little in bit of aguish.

"I'm sorry," She stated as she jumped out the window and swung away.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected." He commented as he touched his lips gently with his fingertips. Even with her running away from him, he couldn't stop smiling.

 **BREAK**

Adrien was still in the best mood of his life the next day at school. He's kissed Ladybug, and she'd kissed him back. How could he not be thrilled? He needed to see her again, but how. He was so deep in thought, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, and bumped into someone. He heard the clatter of books and school supplies land on the ground before he turned. In front of him, looking like a deer in headlights, was Marinette.

"I'm . . " he started to apologize, but before he'd even gotten the "sorry" out, she'd vanished from sight leaving behind her books and school supplies. "She's a little more jumpy then usual." He spoke softly.

"I didn't know she could move that fast." Ayla stated from behind him. Adrien started to pick up Marinette's supplies so he could carry them back to their classroom. Marinette wasn't there, and he went ahead and left them at her spot before sitting down himself. The day passed by quickly for him, since his mind was elsewhere.

 **BREAK**

A couple of days had gone by before Adrien saw Ladybug again. He'd started to wait for her on rooftops during his free time. Adrien would chose ones that were within site of his home, but far enough away in case she was avoiding him. When he saw her swing by, Adrien was certain she'd been avoiding him. I watched as she made a quick change in course away from his home.

"Ladybug!" He called out to her. She turned to look, surprise registering on her face and nearly crashed into the side of a building because of the distraction. Adrien cringed and closed his eyes to avoid watching what he'd thought was going to be a messy impact.

"What are you doing up here?" he heard her voice ask. He opened his eyes and Ladybug looked angry.

"I was looking for you." He explained with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you again." Ladybug closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You left very quickly last time."

"Well, you did kiss me."

"You kissed me back." He replied without thinking. "And I think you enjoyed it." She frowned and sighed.

"Okay, I really did like that." She admitted. "Under other circumstances, I would have been really happy about it, but it can't happen again."

"Why not?" He asked with sad puppy eyes.

"What if Hawk Moth found out you and I had a relationship. You would be in great danger."

"I can protect myself. I am a champion fencer,' He paused then with a smirk added, "among other things."

"Adrien, honestly, I can't take the chance of putting you in danger like that." She had placed her hands on his shoulders. "Find yourself a nice non super hero girl, maybe someone from the school you go to."

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I just can't do that. I've never felt for anyone like I feel for you. I can't change that."

"And I can't accept your affection, not while there are super villains in Paris who could go after you to get to me." She stated as she grabbed him and swung him down to street level before quickly leaving. Adrien stood there a moment watching her. He wished he'd had time to react to her grabbing him like that, he might have been able to get another kiss in.

"Claws Out Plagg!" He cried.

 **BREAK**

"My lady." Cat Noir stated as he caught up to Ladybug.

"Cat Noir." She remarked as she stopped on a roof and waited for him. He stopped in front of her looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Claws in Plagg." He whispered and changed back.

"Adrien?" She asked her eyes wide.

"See, I told you I could take care of myself." He stated with a smile. Ladybug shook her head.

"Adrien." She stated slowly. "You need to stop, this is almost getting stalkerish. If you wanted to convince me you were Cat Noir, you need a better costume. That cosplay one looks so fake. I'm sure it would be great for a convention, but it doesn't fool me." Ladybug rushed away faster then he'd ever seen her go.

"Fake looking?" Plagg asked as he floated near Adrien.

"I literally changed back right in front of her and she refused to believe me." He sighed. "How could she not notice that?" Plagg Shrugged.

"Do you have come camembert?"

 **BREAK**

Ladybug moved as fast as she could until she was certain she wasn't being followed. She found a shadowed area on a roof and leaned her back against a chimney as she slid down to a sitting position pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She started to rock back and forth.

 ** _OhmyGodOhMyGodOhmyGodAdrienisCatNoir._**

 ** _OhmyGodOhMyGodOhmyGodAdrienisCatNoir_**

 ** _OhmyGodOhMyGodOhmyGodAdrienisCatNoir_**

 ** _OhmyGodOhMyGodOhmyGodAdrienisCatNoir_**

 ** _Oh._**

 ** _My._**

 ** _God._**

 ** _Adrien._**

 ** _Is._**

 ** _Cat._**

 ** _Noir!_**

Fin

 **Notes** :

To me the big difference on this reveal as opposed to the one in the first tale, Adrien already asked Marinette out in the first one before finding out the truth. Although not expected, its shock value was much less because of her earlier shock.

In this case, well, she broke. Lol. Seeing Cat Noir change into Adrien without anything to have already hyped her up was just too much. I admit I don't think at the end of my previous one, Marinette was as much in character as I usually like to try to do, but I think this one is pretty spot on, pun intended.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 6**

 **Ladybug & Marinette **

Marinette sat back on her bed watching her computer screen as it show a fight between Cat Noir and Ladybug, against akumatized villain with a shark Motif, calling herself Man Eater. She shook her head. It wasn't even a recording. It was a live feed. Marinette grabbed the stretched out wire hanger and slipped it into the cast on her leg to scratch the itch there. She frowned attempting to hit the sweet spot as she waited for Master Fu to show up for her next treatment.

It was a strange coincidence that Sabine Cheng used Master Fu's acupuncture services (along with the occasional massage therapy), and suggested it to Marinette to help her heal faster. Since that gave Master Fu an "in" to use his ancient guardian secrets to help her recovery, Marinette agreed. She grumbled once again, wishing her other arm hadn't been broken, since it would have made it so much easier to reach that itch with the hanger. **_Why couldn't Master Fu have something to stop itches?_**

"Ah, Marinette, how are you?" The old man asked when he climbed the folded stairs up to her room. Marinette waved to him but didn't speak. She just sighed softly. Master Fu gave her his special blend of medicine as he chanted over her arm and leg. The doctors had been impressed with how quickly she'd been healing, but she couldn't tell them that a secret ancient Chinese healer was using ancient Chinese secrets to speed up the healing process.

"She's doing a pretty good job, isn't she?" Marinette commented when Master Fu finished his chanting.

"She is, but she is no you." He replied. Marinette smiled. She hadn't felt so insecure since she'd first gotten her miraculous.

"She use to make the same mistakes I did, but she doesn't anymore."

"That is true." He replied. "She now makes her own new mistakes." He gave her a little smirk.

"Thanks." Marinette replied with a real smile.

Just before he left, Sabine, brought up some cookies for them. Master Fu ate a couple, but Marinette set hers aside. After Master Fu left, she grabbed her phone and opened an app for a remote camera. Once it turned on, she could see a view from the balcony above her. She smiled as it worked. Her father had set it up for her, under the guise that she missed the view from up there since she was trapped in her room. In reality she wanted to too see whom her replacement was. She'd only met the woman once, but she wanted to know. It wasn't like with Cat Noir, and keeping identities secret. She was using _Her_ identity.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes, and thought she was looking through a fog, and then was confused when she found herself looking at Ladybug. I must be dreaming, she thought as she lay there, but she felt a fair amount of pain, too much for it to be a dream.

"I'm glad you're awake." Ladybug said softly. "Tikki and I were worried about you." She added.

"Tikki, where is Tikki?" Marinette asked she tried to move her hands up to check her ears. Only one moved, the other one was trapped. She looked over to see the cast on her lower arm in traction, even as she felt the lack of earing with her other hand.

"I have your Miraculous." Ladybug admitted. "When I found you on the ground injured, I knew I had to do something, and Tikii had said that the Lucky Charm probably wouldn't have fixed your broken bones."

"Who are you?" Marinette figured since this woman already knew so much, there was no point in trying to deny any of it.

"I'm not really comfortable telling you, but lets just say I've known your secret for a long time, and have kept it close."

"So why are you here?"

"To return your earrings, if you want me to."

"If?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me continue as Ladybug until you're fully recovered. That way no one will make the connection between you and Ladybug." Marinette frowned. **_What kind of choice is that_**? Ladybug left the room, but before she could say anything she heard her say, "Spots off Tikki." A moment later her Kwami was flying in to hug her.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so glad to see you." Marinette hugged her as best as she could with her one arm.

"I was so worried about you Marinette." Tikki cried. Marinette looked up expecting the woman to come back in, but she did not.

"Who is she Tikki?" Marinette asked. Tikki did all she could not to meet Marinette's eyes.

"She's someone who was concerned about you, but much like your secret, I can't tell you hers. She'll have to tell you herself when she's ready."

"Oh, Okay." She sounded a little disappointed. "So what happened?" Marinette asked.

"I'm not sure how we ended up where we did, but you were hurt and your transformation ended. I could see your arm and leg were sitting at odd angles, but when I heard someone approach, I hid. When she came out she looked around.

"Is she okay?" She called out. It was like she knew I was there, or guessed I was. "I already know her secret. You can come out, Tikki. That is your name right?" I showed myself to her. She wanted to know if you could still fight and I shook her head. She asked me if it was okay for her to become Ladybug and stop it. I didn't know what to do, so I agreed. She took your hair ties and did her hair like yours, called an ambulance for you and then transformed. We've been back everyday to see how you were doing since then.

"Everyday? How long was I out?"

"This is day three." Tikki admitted. "She's been acting as Ladybug since."

"Do you trust her?" Marinette asked.

"I do." Tikki replied after thinking about it for a moment. "She didn't have to bring me back here."

"In that case, I'll let her keep up as Ladybug until I'm healed." She nodded. Tikki gave her another hug and then flew out the door. Marinette heard the woman whisper the transformation phrase before Ladybug returned. Marinette took a little longer to look at her. She knew the hair was too long and the wrong color, but she also realized that she barely registered the difference. It was like she wouldn't have even noticed it at all if she hadn't know this girl wasn't the Ladybug Paris was used to. She couldn't even place the voice when she talked. It certainly explained why no one had ever guessed her identity.

"Thank you, your trust in me means a lot more then you could ever guess." Ladybug stated.

"Just please take care of Tikki and even Cat Noir." She remarked.

"Ah, yes, about Cat Noir. How should I act around him exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I mean I know how you guys act when viewed in public, but how about when you're alone?" She asked.

"We act the same." Marinette stated firmly.

"So nothing romantic happens behind the scenes?" Marinette started to wonder about the way the woman was speaking, very deliberately, like she was trying not to sound like herself.

"There is nothing going on between us."

"Oh okay, I can do that."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette watched as Ladybug and Cat Noir beat their latest villain, doing a fist bump and Cat Noir flirting with her. **_Ugh,_** Marinette thought. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed with him flirting with her like he did, but she was. She looked at her phone at the view she had of her balcony. She watched as Ladybug landed there. Marinette sighed and turned the camera off before she saw the transformation ended. A moment later Tikki flew down to greet her. That was the pattern with her replacement. When the fight was over, she'd head to Marinette's home so Tikki could see her and update her on everything. She never came down to speak herself though. She sometimes wondered if Ladybug did it just so Marinette would be the one to replenish Tikki's energy with cookies.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette wondered an dnot for the first time, if Ayla was Ladybug. It would make sense really. She hadn't seen Rena Rouge running around since the new Ladybug started to cover for her. Ayla hadn't made it seem like she knew Marinette was Ladybug, but then again maybe she was waiting for her to come clean herself. She sighed as she watched another Akumatized villain on the attack. Almost like the universe knew of her thoughts, she saw Ladybug, Cat Noir _AND_ Rena Rouge fighting the newest villain.

Does this Ladybug know that Ayla was Rena Rouge? Did she find someone else to be Rena? If Ayla was acting as Ladybug, she could have picked someone herself to be Rena Rouge for her. Marinette held her head in her hands as she felt a headache coming on. There were too many possibilities. It only threated to get worse when Ayla came to visit her a few hours later.

Ayla hadn't seemed upset at all, and unless she was the world's greatest actress, Marinette didn't think she wasn't at least Rena Rouge or Ladybug, but which one? She couldn't even think of any questions to ask her without giving away her own secret. Still, she was glad Ayla came to visit her. She needed the distraction. Considering how badly she'd originally wanted to give up being Ladybug, she was surprised at how depressed she was when she couldn't do it anymore. She glanced down at her casts, and the names there, remembering when everyone signed them.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Her entire class, including Chloe of all people, had shown up to visit her when she was finally allowed to go home. In fact they were all there waiting for her when she returned from the hospital. Marinette almost burst into tears of joy to see them. Everyone lined up to sign her casts, making her smile.

"Ugh, why do I have to sign the baker girl's cast?" Chloe asked with a frown when Adrien handed her the markers. She looked at Marinette then the casts, back to Marinette and she smiled and picked a marker.

"Chloe, don't write anything mean." Adrien warned, his voice a little dark. Chloe just smiled.

"Oh Adri-kins, I would never write anything mean, even on _her_ cast." She drew a heart in red, filled it in with pink, and signed her name in blue. "See, nothing mean."

"Wow, Chloe, I'm impressed." Chloe took the opportunity to hug him.

"Enough for a kiss?" She asked and puckered her lips. Marinette wanted to hit her with her cast, but realized it would probably hurt her too.

"Oh look at that." Adrien said to distract her and Chloe looked away, allowing him to escape her clutches. Marinette smiled at him, and he smiled back. Everyone from class hung around for an hour or so before leaving Ayla alone with Marinette, who wished Adrien had stayed as well.

"You know that's surprising sweet of Chloe." Ayla looked at the large heart with Chloe's name next to it.

"Yeah, I guess she's not as. . . " A pause. "That Brat!" Marinette exclaimed. "Look what she did." She turned her leg a little so Ayla could see what she saw. There was a message from Adrien slightly above and to the left of Chloe's heart. Then Adrien hand his name signed in blue, which was followed by Chloe's heart and name.

"Adrien Heart Chloe." Ayla read, her eyes widening in horror. "Wow, she is devious, and it's even placed so you can see it easily." Ayla grabbed a marker, getting ready to cross out the heart at least.

"Don't bother." Marinette smirked. "If you do and she sees it when I finally go back to school, she'll feel like she won."

"Gotcha."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Marinette danced around her room. She'd been given a clean bill of health from the doctors and her casts removed, in less then half the time they estimated. She only needed to see Master Fu and let him know. She stopped dancing. She really needed to get going. She didn't have time for such a frivolous thing when she had more important places to go. She grabbed her purse and rushed down the stairs first to the main house and then the bakery.

"Careful Marinette, you might re-break your leg rushing around like that." Her mother cried out worried.

"I will." She cried as she pushed the door open and ran.

"She really seems happy." Her father said with a smile. "I'm so glad I don't have to try carrying her around the house anymore." He added. Sabine gave him a hug.

"You can carry me around the house instead." She added as she leap into his arms.

It didn't take Marinette long to get to Master Fu's home. She entered as she had in the past to find him looking over the print outs of the photos they'd taken of the Miraculous Spell Book.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Master Fu stated without looking up. Marinette smiled. It was nice to visit his home again.

"Longer then it should have Master." She replied.

"Impatient are you?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted. He laughed and looked at her.

"I know why you are here." He remarked as he walked over to her. "But are you prepared?"

"Yes, Master, I am."

"Good, Good. Allow me to examine you myself then." He remarked. He checked her arm and her leg, and then did some additional chanting. "It appears that you have lost a little muscle in both." He stated thoughtfully. Marinette frowned just out of his sight. She hadn't considered that before. Was he going to make her wait longer? Marinette felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes. When Master Fu turned around he was holding in his hand a familiar box. She looked up at him and he was smiling.

"These are yours." He handed the box to her. Marinette opened it. She took out the earrings and put them on. Tikki appeared before her, and Marinette hugged her and started to cry in happiness. Master Fu quickly grabbed a vial and collected the tears for future transformation potions.

"Did she return the earrings after she used them?"

"Just this last time. She knew you were expecting to be back today. She also mentioned she would be back herself if you weren't. I was very impressed with her as a miraculous holder. I think if anything happens to Cat Noir, that I may have her cover for him as well."

"I get people didn't really notice the difference between her and me, but don't you think Cat Noir becoming a girl would stand out a little more?"

"I don't know, Marinette, what do you think after your own experiences?" Marinette went quiet. Was it possible that even a gender change wouldn't be noticed? She looked at Master Fu again and he was smirking with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, people would notice that difference." Marinette stated at last. "Um, right?"

"I honestly don't know myself." He admitted with a chuckle. Marinette laughed with him.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop near Cat Noir. She'd been looking for him. She knew he sometimes went out, not so much for a patrol, although that was his excuse. He'd made it clear he just enjoyed being Car Noir, just as she had enjoyed being Ladybug,

"M' Lady." He stated as he turned to her. He looked at her a moment and smiled extra widely. "Bug-a-Boo, you're back!" He exclaimed as he pounced at her. Ladybug ducked out of the way of his pounce. Cat Noir rolled into a somersault before jumping back to his feet.

"It hasn't been that long." She replied. "Not long enough for that." She didn't really smile as she thought about him flirting with the other her.

"I know we have our secrets, and so you probably couldn't have told me what was going on, but do you think my love is so fickle that I wouldn't notice that she wasn't you?" He stated seriously. Ladybug felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest, but not sure why. Her lips were also trying to betray her by smiling against her will. She moved over to him and then gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Cat Noir." She blushed slightly. "You don't know how much that means to me." Cat Noir joined her in the blush and they spent a little time running around Paris together, giving her a chance to work out her underused muscles before separating. Ladybug started to head home, when she stopped, feeling someone's eyes on her.

"Bug-A-Boo?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She knew the voice from the only time she met the woman it belonged to.

"It's his nickname for me, didn't you hear it a lot when you were me?" Ladybug asked, not turning around to look at the woman yet. She wasn't sure she was ready to confront her in person even though she needed to thank her for everything shed' done.

"No, he didn't." She sounded a little upset about it. "Does he use it a lot?"

"Almost every time we get together. I always found it annoying myself." Ladybug couldn't help but smile, and the woman could hear that smile in her voice. He really had known it was someone different. Ladybug turned to see who had covered her.

"Do you have your own Miraculous?" She asked surprised not able to see the woman behind the mask.

"Master Fu gave it to me after you left. I was actually hiding in the closet when you came in."

"It looks really good on you."

"I know, I would even say it's more stylish and sexier then yours." She replied as she did a little twist, turn and pose to show Ladybug the entire costume. Ladybug laughed, not in a mean way but because she was amused by her. She really felt like she'd made a new friend.

"So what do you call yourself?" Ladybug asked

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 **Months Ago:**

The woman watched in horror as her hero was hit and went flying across the city. She ran in the direction Ladybug had flown. She ran between buildings and across streets barely being missed by cars and scooters that were trying to escape the destruction caused by the newest super villain. This one seemed to only want to cause massive property damage, like he was angry at Paris itself. The woman rushed until she noticed a wall with a human shaped imprint in it. She looked down just in time to see the Ladybug Costume finish dissolving away. She had sworn long ago that she wouldn't tell Ladybug or Cat Noir she knew who they really were, but this was more important then that secret.

"Is she okay?" She called out, as if expecting an answer. When she didn't get one, she added, "I already know her secret. You can come out, Tikki. That is your name right?" Tikki slowly showed herself to the woman staring at her. It was like she hadn't known what to expect exactly.

" _You_ know?" She asked the woman.

"Well, when they transform in a hotel wish security cameras everywhere, someone is bound to see. Just be glad it was me and not someone else. I erased all the evidence." The woman stated as she got closer. Tikki moved away slightly, but kept herself between the woman and Marinette, just in case she was planning on harming her partner. "I think her arm and leg are broken." The woman stated before leaning over to check for a pulse. She gave a sigh of relief. "Any other time, I might have enjoyed this moment." She whispered to herself. Tikki had already been sure that was the case when the transformation ended.

It really spoke to the power of the current villain. When transformed into Ladybug, Marinette was stronger and physically more resilient, but that hit caused her to break bones. Tikki was really worried about her.

"If the lucky charm is used, can it fix her?" The woman asked. "I've never seen anyone hurt before in an attack." Tikki shook her oversized head.

"No, it won't. It can return someone to their non-modified state, like when people are de akumatized or things like that, but it can't heal, just like it can't bring anyone back from the dead." The woman nodded. She moved toward Marinette and gently removed her hair ties, tying her own hair into a similar style, yet be a longer version of that style.

"What are you doing?" Tikki asked concerned.

"Someone needs to help Cat Noir stop the bad guy, might as well be me." She replied as she flipped out her phone.

"You can't do that." Tikki announced. "You're not Ladybug."

"Yeah well, neither is she right now." She dialed her phone. "Yes, I need an ambulance at," She looked around until she saw some street signs and gave the location. "No, I need it right now. Do you know who I am? If you don't get down here right away, my daddy the mayor will be very angry with you." She stated snidely into the phone. "And yes go ahead and waste time double checking the number. I'll make it easier for you, idiot. It's Chloe Bourgeois. Now hurry up, the baker's daughter is really injured. Yes that Baker, the one with the really great macaroons, but don't say I said that or you'll be in trouble." She snapped the phone shut and leaned over Marinette's body before removing her earrings. She placed them on her ears after wiping them on her shirt. "Okay, what was the phrase she said…um, Spots on Tikki." She called and transformed.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

The woman paused and posed dramatically before speaking. "Call me Queen Bee." Queen Bee smiled widely.

Fin

* * *

 **NOTES:**

I think I've seen enough previews of the Queen's Battle two parter to know how Chloe official get's her Miraculous, but still, lets be honest, Why would anyone give one to her? I like Chloe, she started out as a cliché mean girl but we've gotten to see her evolve over the last season. Honestly I had a feeling she would considering how two dimensional she was.

Still I can't wait to see those episodes.

Peace and Love Ya'all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 7**

 **Marinette Tikki**

 **Adrien Plagg**

 **The night after the defeat of Dark Owl:**

Marinette stood on her balcony looking out over the skyline of Paris, enjoying the view of the lights in the dark. She smiled. Tikki floated near her remaining quiet for a time also enjoying the view.

"Marinette, I think you should consider telling Cat Noir who you are. " Marinette practically jumped at her Kwami's voice so lost in in her own head. She turned to look at Tikki surprised by the statement she just made.

"Tikki, aren't you the one who said I need to keep my identity secret?" She asked it like a question but they both knew the answer.

"I've been thinking it over, and maybe it's time."

"Why would you change your mind now?" Marinette asked, but before Tikki could say anything Marinette filled in the blank. "It's because you saw who Cat Noir really is." Tikki turned a deeper shade of red. "Do I know who he is, I mean in his secret identity?" Marientte asked and Tikki looked away. "I do know, don't I?" Marinette was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Is it someone in my class?" Tikki didn't answer or turn around. Marinette paused again deep in thought. "You know, I'm not going to worry about it. I don't think I'm ready to know who Cat Noir is anyway." She stated and gave Tikki's head a little pat before climbing down to her room.

 **BREAK**

Adrien was in his room with Plagg sitting at his computer, but not using it. He spun on the chair.

"I should have peeked." Adrien said at last. "I had a chance to find out who she really is, and I didn't take it."

"Honestly I was surprised you didn't." Plagg stated. "And boy was I surprised."

"That's right, you saw her didn't you?" Adrien sounded excited. "Who is she Plagg."

"I'm sorry Adrien, I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Who swore you to secrecy?"

"Tikki did."

"Who's Tikki?"

"Marinette's Kwami of course.

"Did you say. . ." Adrien was cut off by Plagg's panicked voice.

"Ladybug, I said Ladybug."

"Marinette is Ladybug. Wow, that is surprising." Adrien thought about it. "I would never have suspected her." He commented with a smile, ignoring Plagg's panicked expression.

"Tikki is going to punish me." Plagg frowned.

"This is the best news ever Plagg. She's smart, funny, talented, beautiful and I enjoy hanging out with her. Well when she doesn't have that weird speaking issue." He leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk. "You know, I think I'll have to get to know her better, and maybe she'll get to know me better, and who knows, maybe she'll fall in love with me." He laughed a little. "Or at the very least, I'll get to know her better. Being in love with Ladybug is one thing, but should get to know her better as herself." His feet came off the desk and he spun around. "I can't wait to get to school tomorrow."

 **Fin.**

 **BONUS :**

 _ **Troublemaker episode:**_

"Ah Plagg, I just don't get it. I've been trying to get to know Marinette better for the last couple of months, but I feel like I'm not making any process." Adrien flopped down on his couch in front of the TV." He sighed softly. "I don't understand why I have so much trouble talking to her. Do you think she even likes me at all? I thought we were at least friends, but it's like she's always trying to avoid me." He rolled over and sat up. Looking at the plate of food on the table before choosing the remote instead. He turned the TV one.

"Come on, Are you finally gonna put cheese on that bread or what?" Plagg asked as he looked at the food as well, then floated up higher glancing at the tv. "Since when do you have any interest in this show?"

"This show's being shot at Marinette's." Adrien replied watching. He smiled when he saw Marinette come on the screen. _**At least I don't have to worry about her avoiding me or running away this way.**_ His eyes widened as the show came back on and Jagged Stone was in Marinette's room. He barely heard the words the rock star stated. He'd been in her room a number of times over the last couple of months, and he'd never seen those photos.

"Looky there, another secret admirer. " Plagg commented smartly. Adrien was at a loss for words. _**Wait, does this mean she does like me?**_

 **The next day at school.**

"Hopefully he didn't see me." Marinette whispered to herself. Behind her locker, Adrien smiled listening to her.

"Hey Marinette." Marinette screamed in terrified surprise. "How's it going? After what happened at your place last night, I was worried that. . ." He was cut off

"Oh so you watched the show then. Hahaha Well, ah look, about what you saw on the show. The totagraphs in my room."

"You mean the photographs?" He asked smirking. Her issues talking to him felt so much different to him now.

"The groanographs, it's not what you think. See I'm really into fashion."

"Are you lying?" He leaned in towards her like there was a secret, smiling as he did so.

"No, I'm so not into you, sure I'm interested in you. Not in that way. Well you know. Ah ha ha ha." She was nervous, really nervous, and Adrien was enjoying the moment.

"Just teasing, I understand. Don't worry, I've got use to having lots of fans. And photographs of me everywhere, even in the most unlikely places. " He remembered the brief moment when he looked down after her mattress had been pulled up and those other photos of him were there.

"As if someone would have a picture of you under a bed, right." _**Can she read my mind?**_

"Yeah, I was wondering, since you're into fashion so much, you could come watch my next photo shoot."

"No way, for you, pew, mew, for real?"

"Honestly, it's pretty long and boring, but if you were there it would definitely be more fun." He was being honest there, it would be more fun to have her, and who knows, maybe he could get her more involved too. "What do you say?"

"Oh wow, YES! Thank you Adrien."

"I'll keep you posted then. See you later in class." He started heading towards the door and paused. Adrien turned back to look at her. "I'm glad to have you as one of my fans." He finished walking away, looking back briefly to see the blush on her face before going through the door. Once the doo closed he leaned against it.

"Wow, I think she really does like me." He whispered to Plagg. "Seeing her reactions after knowing about those pictures, puts it in a whole different context." He smiled again. "I guess my plan worked. I can't wait to have her at my next photo shoot."

 **Fin 2**

 **NOTES :**

I'll been re-watching season 2 episodes in order to research some of the characters for writing, and When I saw the Dark Owl one, and mostly the look of surprise don both Kwami's faces, this story came to mind.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 8**

 **Ladybug & Queen Bee**

"I could really use some help here." Ladybug panted as she battled another of the weird little gremlin creatures. "Where are you Cat Noir?" She cried out as she was hit from behind. She landed hard on her knees, yelping as she did so. This new villain's ability to conjure up these little monsters was starting to get old. They'd also separated her from both Cat Noir and Rena Rouge, and with how much trouble she was having with them, she feared the amount of danger her friends were in. Cat Noir's cataclysm could easily take out a gremlin or two, or maybe even a dozen, but it was only really good once. They were up against hundreds of them, and she was hoping he could save it for the actual villain.

She frowned. She never should have called him for help, not that she was afraid that she'd look like a damsel in distress, but because she knew he'd rush to her aid if he heard her, even at great risk to himself. He'd already be somewhat distracted by their separation, she was herself. She shouldn't have even chanced adding to it. She swung her yo-yo and took out a couple more Gremlins. She really wished they were easier to take out. It took a pretty hard hit to get them to dissolve, or many lighter ones. Unfortunately she had to hit them multiple times. She figured Cat Noir's staff would work well, but she was worried about Rena Rouge. She didn't really have much of a physical weapon at her disposal. She could hit with her flute, but could she get the same power or range as Cat Noir could with his staff? Suddenly she saw something yellow streak by her, hitting a number of the Gremlins and making them vanish. She turned to see another costumed individual standing there. This girl was wearing a yellow and black outfit and mask.

"Oh Ladybug, I'm such a huge fan of yours." She cried out and waved to her. "Can we get a selfie later?" The yellow streak came back to the girl and she caught it in her left hand. She tossed it again pulling on a cord attached to it, causing it to spin out once more. Ladybug watched her "top" spin at the gremlins taking out another large number.

"If you can help me save my friends and defeat the conjurer, then sure, we can do that." Ladybug replied feeling some renewed vigor. As they defeated the gremlins, Ladybug ran them towards the direction she'd last seen Rena Rouge go. She swung using her yoyo and watched as the new girl "skied" behind her top. She looked like she was having a ball.

"So, what's your name?" Ladybug asked?

"You can call me Queen Bee." She sung with a smile. **_Ugh,_** **_Queen, huh?_** Ladybug thought to herself. **_A little self important, although I guess it makes sense with the Bee Motif._** It didn't take them long to find Rena Rouge, looking a little worse for the wear. Ladybug's fear was correct. She couldn't get enough of an arc swinging her flute to give her the same kind of power Cat Noir could get with his staff and she was fighting at a closer range as well. She too had to hit the gremlins multiple times to get them to dissolve. Queen bee, slid to a halt and let her top go into the crowd.

"Can you aim it to take out the ones closest to her?" Ladybug called out.

"I think so." Queen Bee replied waiting for it to come back to her before throwing it again. This time it arced around, taking out a few that surrounded Rena Rouge, giving her a chance to breath. Rena Rouge turned to look at her savoir.

"Who are you?" She asked, letting her more journalistic habits come out.

"Queen Bee." She replied as she grabbed her top. She wobbled a little. She could take out a lot with her weapon, but it also appeared to take a lot out of her as well. Still, with her help, Rena Rouge and Ladybug where able to defeat that set of gremlins. The trio then followed the path of destruction to their next location.

"Figures." Ladybug grumbled when she saw the building they were heading towards, and the gremlins that were climbing up the side of it.

"Oh no, not again." Rena Rouge sighed. "Does she ever not tick someone off?"

"Who, um what are you guys talking about?" Queen Bee asked.

"That's the hotel Mayor Bourgeois owns, and his daughter Chloe is single handedly responsible for like half of the Akumatized villains we face." Rena Rouge explained. Queen Bee huffed a little.

"What makes you think she's at fault this time?" She asked.

"History." Ladybug said.

"Knowing her." Rena Rouge added. Queen Bee looked irritated by their comments.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll feel the same way soon enough." Rena Rouge added. Queen Bee rolled her eyes and pointed up the Balcony.

"Well, I don't think that looks like a "Chloe" to me." She stated as she pointed to a figure being held in some kind of energy cage on the edge of the balcony.

"I think that's Kim." Ladybug stated.

"And that would be the person responsible for about another 20% of the Akumatized villains." Rene Rouge added. "Lets go save him."

"Wait." Ladybug said a little horrified. "Look over there." She pointed at the wall a little further away. They turned to see that a limp Cat Noir was being carried up the side of the building by another group of gremlins. He'd been defeated. "We need to save him and Kim both. Rena and I will go after Kim, Queen Bee, can you rescue Cat Noir?" Queen Bee looked like she wanted to argue but then nodded. They split into their groups with Queen Bee Heading towards Cat Noir.

Ladybug grabbed Rena Rouge around the waist as she used her yo-yo to launch them up to the balcony. Then landed in front of the Conjurer, with Ladybug letting go of Rena Rouge just before they landed. Rena rouge started to play her flute, using it to create the image of a dragon flying towards the Conjuror. It flew towards him causing him to step back where he nearly lost his balance. Ladybug tossed her yoyo, wrapping it around his legs and yanking him off his feet. Rena Rouge then jumped him, grabbing the spell book he was holding. She started tearing pages out of it, releasing the Akuma that Ladybug prepared to catch with her yo-yo

While Ladybug and Rena Rouge attacked the Conjuror, Queen Bee used her top to attack the Gremlins carrying Cat Noir, once they'd reached the Balcony. She lamented the damage being caused to the balcony, but she knew the lucky charm would fix it. Once her top returned she went in to clean up the remaining gremlins that she couldn't use the range attack at because of Cat Noir. Instead she held it in her head and swung it at them directly. It took her a couple hits each but eventually she'd freed Cat Noir from their grasp.

"Cat Noir, wake up." She called waiting for him to react. "Come on, wake up already." She added sounding a little angry. "Fine, if you're going to be that way." She added irritated. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She pulled his face up and kissed him on the lips. His eyes opened slowly.

"My Lady?" He asked and then backed away quickly. Queen Bee rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." She grumbled.

Ladybug stood still just spinning her yo-yo when she saw Queen Bee kiss Cat Noir. Rena Rouge looked over, following Ladybug's gaze.

"Looks like the new girl is making moves on your man." She commented. Ladybug gave her the stink eye.

"He is not my man." She stated the yo-yo swinging a little faster almost angrily.

"That's not what your body language is saying." Rena added still grinning. "I would totally ship that." The yo-yo spun faster as the conjuror started to sit up, right in the path of the yo-yo. The girls turned when they heard the crack of it hitting his skull. Neither of them saw Cat Noir's reaction to Queen Bee's kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized and stopped spinning her yo-yo, pulling it up and releasing the de-evilized butterfly.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly she stated as it flew away. She then tossed her lucky charm into the air and allowed the magic to fix everything. Ladybug turned to see Queen Bee jog over towards her.

"I woke up sleeping beauty for you." She stated nonchalantly. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the phrasing and then started laughing.

"Is that why you were kissing him?" She asked.

"Why else would I?" Queen Bee asked. Rena Rouge frowned. She was hoping this situation would have pushed Ladybug a little closer to Cat Noir. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ladybug didn't have a rival for the heart of Cat Noir. It would have made for great Blog Material.

"So, what do we do now?" Queen Bee asked.

"We separate before our transformations end until next time." Ladybug stated.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could all hang out for a while, you know, get to know each other, maybe practice a little."

"How about tomorrow evening around 8:00 o'clock." Ladybug suggested. "Assuming there isn't another Akuma attack that is."

"Great, I look forward to it." She smiled and bounded away. Ladybug ran with Rena Rouge so she could get her Miraculous from her.

"So you think it's a friend of Cat Noir?" Rena asked, "Like me with you?"

"You were more of a really dedicated fan." Ladybug joked. "But yeah, I guess it's someone Cat Noir believed would be a good addition to the team."

"So who do you think she is?" Ladybug shrugged.

"I never told him who you were, so I'm guessing he won't tell me who she is."

"You guys have a lot of secrets don't you?" She asked. "Maybe we should all be a little more open with each other." Ladybug thought Rene Rouge was sounding a little too much like Cat Noir, and she did make a lot of sense, especially since Cat Noir now knew about Master Fu.

"Maybe it's time we discussed it a little more." Ladybug agreed. Rena rouge and Ladybug landed behind a building that had a good hiding spot for both of them. Rena Rouge changed back and hander her Miraculous over to Ladybug, who rushed to another area before she changed back. She Trusted Ayla wouldn't make too much of an effort to learn her secret, but why take chances?

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Ladybug waited on the highest level of the Eiffel Tower for the others. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw Queen Bee. She really was taking a liking to the new girl. She'd have to compliment Cat Noir's choices in friends later.

"No one else is here yet, but we can get started." Ladybug already knew that Rena Rouge wouldn't be able to make it, so they were only waiting on Cat Noir. The pair started to practice moving around, jumping, acrobatics, using their weapons to transport them about. Before they knew it, Cat Noir had shown up and joined in the fun. A couple of hours had passed and Ladybug was impressed with how well Queen Bee was doing. After practicing a couple of pairs and group maneuvers, they decided to call it quits. Queen Bee took off first, leaving Ladybug with Cat Noir.

"Don't you need to go with her to get her Miraculous?" They asked each other. Neither spoke for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug asked at last. "Aren't you the one who gave her, her Miraculous?"

"No." Cat Noir shook his head. "I thought you had. Honestly it seemed a little unfair to me, that you got to pick out to friends to be Miraculous holders, but I was going to keep quiet about it."

"But I didn't choose her, I thought you had." They just stared at each other for a few long beats before saying in unison.

"Master Fu."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Hello, Master Fu, are you in?" Marinette called out as she entered his place.

"Oh, Marinette I am in here." He called from the back room, which was a mess. "I've been looking for something I have misplaced."

"Oh, maybe I can help you look." She suggested.

"No, that is all right. I will look more later." He almost seemed to be a little embarrassed by the idea of help. Now what brings you here." He added even though he hadn't actually stopped looking.

"I just wanted to say that the new Miraculous holder seemed to be a good choice."

"I would certainly hope you would think so since you did pick her." He replied.

"I did?" She asked confused.

"Well yes a while ago."

"Oh, I don't mean Rena Rogue, I mean the new one you picked."

"The one I picked?" He asked absentmindedly and paused.

"You know, wears yellow and black stripes, called herself Queen Bee." She confirmed. Master Fu straightened out so fast, he hit his head on a shelf.

"Queen bee you say? Does she use a trompo?"

"A what?"

"It looks like on of those toys, a um spinning top."

"Oh yes she does." Marinette felt like she was missing part of the conversation.

"Ah, then I know where the missing Miraculous has gone."

"Missing?" Marinette exclaimed. "Did she steel it from you somehow?" Master Fu looked embarrassed again.

"No, I misplaced it." He admitted. "I damaged the mechanism on the turntable that holds the Miraculous boxes. I took it to an old friend of mine to fix, however I placed all the Miraculous in their separate boxes and carried them in my coat to keep them safe. When I returned home, I was missing one and found a tear in the bottom of a pocket."

"Oh no." Marinette cried. "That means she just found it?"

"Apparently so. But you have said she is doing a good job helping?" Master Fu asked. Marinette nodded. "Then I believe we should observe her for a while. If she could become a powerful ally, then we should help her."

"I understand Master, although, it doesn't seem fair to Ayla does it? She has been a powerful ally, but we don't allow her to keep her Miraculous." Master Fu smiled.

"I see what you are doing, Marinette." He went back to the turntable and opened it. "And you are correct. Your friend has shown herself to be very trustworthy, so with my blessing, you may give allow her to keep this." He handed her the fox pendant.

"Thank you Master Fu." She cried excitedly before hugging the old man. She ran off to tell, well have Ladybug tell, Ayla the good news.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Ladybug couldn't hear what Queen Bee called out before she tossed her trompo, now that ladybug knew what it was called, but she watched as some kind of energy poured out during the attack, disrupting the powers of their current villain. It gave her a chance to grab the item the Akuma was in and break it. She captured the butterfly and cleansed it before letting it go.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She said softly. Queen been walked over towards her.

"We did it." She said excitedly. She laughed and then frowned. "What is that beeping noise?" She asked. Ladybug looked at her concerned.

"Didn't your Kwami tell you about that?"

"About what, the beeping?"

"Yes, when it starts you've only got about 5 minutes before you turn back."

"It's been going on for a while, how do I stop it?" Queen Bee asked concerned.

"You don't you need to find someplace to. . . " She didn't have time to finish. Queen Bee's transformation undid itself while Ladybug looked on in horror, not because of her changing back, but because of who she was changing back into.

"Chloe?" She asked as Cat Noir landed next to them. He looked from Ladybug to Chloe having just missed the change. "My Lady, why is your eye twitching?"

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

I accidentally put that the energy disrobed the Villain, when I was writing this. :D

 _ **I'd like to thank all the people who have been leaving reviews. I appreciate you and the time you've taken to leave them.**_

I still have a lot of ideas that I've been working on with a number of additional short stories in various states, mostly incomplete. :D

I have an idea of an Ayla & Nino Story, although I'm sure what I have in mind has been done to death but I'll do my take on it. I also have a Chloe & Marinette story as well as a Chloe and Cat Noir one I'm working on. There are a few others as well, but those are most likely going to be next.

Everything gets posted in Random Order as I get inspired to write in each one.

As always, Reviews are appreciated and loved.

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 9**

 **Ayla Nino**

Part of the guest balcony of La Grand Paris was set aside for outdoor seating for the restaurant inside the hotel. Being the daughter of the head chief, it was easy for her to get a reservation for Nino and herself as they celebrated their sixth month anniversary. It seemed like a silly thing to do, but Rose and Mylene insisted they should. Ayla had wanted to wear something special for the occasion and wore a Marinette Original. A spaghetti strap dress with a low back, with additional straps filling in the area in a pattern that had Ayla worried she wouldn't ben able to put it up without messing it up. Marinette helped her with that part. It went down just past her knees with a slit on the sides that went to just above her knees. The dress was a similar shade of orange that was in Ayla's trademark shirt. A round neckline and a tighter fit allowed her to show off more of her figure then he usually did. White embroidery was used to create a soft pattern that Ayla suspected hid Marinette's signature.

For her part, Ayla supplied a pair od black, high hell pumps and white panty hose to finish off the basic look, while Marinette gave her a selection of homemade jewelry to finish off the look. Continuing with the color scheme, Ayla choose a bracelet made with orange and while squares for her right wrist, with matching earrings and a necklace that had a little white heart on it. She styled her hair into French braid leaving enough hair on the sides to frame her face with curls she'd put in herself. All in all, she looked stunning.

When Nino came to pick her up, he'd been left speechless. Not that Ayla faired much better. Nino, had worn a navy suit, a suit. She'd never seen him in a suit before. It had a single pocket on the left side, with a handkerchief sticking out. He had a light grey button up shirt with a burgundy tie, and he wasn't wearing a hat. **_Oh my god, is that Nino?_** She couldn't believe it and found herself using her hand to fan herself. **_I didn't know he could clean up that well._**

"Dude, you look beautiful." He stated at least.

"So do you, I mean, you look handsome." She corrected. **_Is this how Marinette feels all the time around Adrien? Maybe I should stop laughing at her so much._**

 **BREAK**

Once they were seated Ayla handed Nino a small package. Before he opened it he handed a somewhat larger one to her. They smiled and tore into their gifts. Nino lifted up a microphone for his DJ set-up. He'd been complaining about needing a new one, and Ayla thought it was the perfect gift for me. He sniffled a little.

"Thanks, I love it." He stated. She'd just gotten the paper off hers and opened the box. She pulled out a cage and started to laugh when she saw what was in it, two dolls, her and Nino. There was also a backdrop that resembled the one from the panther cage in the zoo.

"Oh Nino, this is great!" She exclaimed still laughing. She looked at the two dolls whole were holding hand and could tell they were Made by Marinette. She recognized the style from her hero and villains line she made for babysitting. It reminded her of that day six months ago when they confessed to each other.

 **BREAK**

Nino Looked at Ayla as they sat in the cage Ladybug had tossed them into for their protection. He'd been pretty happy that he hadn't landed in any animal feces, but he was surprised to see Ayla.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um me, hiding for escaped animals." She replied a little sheepishly.

"I meant at the zoo."

"Well, I was um, helping Marinette. She was a little nervous about today." She answered. There was no point in lying to Nino about it. He smiled widely.

"She was nervous about our date?" He asked sounding way to happy.

"Your date?" The comment rather confused her.

"Um yeah, this was supposed to be a date with her and me." He confessed.

"Wait, you and her? But didn't you tell her you were crushing on me?" She asked. Nino noted there was a little blush on her cheeks.

"Um, I panicked." He paused a moment. "Wait, she didn't think it was a date with me did she?"

"Nope, especially after you told her you were crushing on me." She laughed and he sighed.

"If she didn't think it was a date why did she need your help?" Before she could answer his eyes went wide as he remembered the question she'd asked when she showed up. "She was expecting Adrien to be here, she has a thing for him, doesn't she?" Ayla just nodded.

"I'm sorry Nino." She said softly meaning it.

"Naw, it's all right." He remarked in his typical happy sounding voice. "I thought there was something going on there, but since she never said anything to him, you know, I thought I had a chance."

"Well, be glad she doesn't have a thing for you, can you image how annoying it would get to listen to her inability to talk every time you said Hi, to her."

"Oh man, I never even thought of that. Adrien must be a saint to put up with her." Nino laughed.

"So, does he know?" She asked.

"Dude has no clue, I barely noticed and he's just so oblivious, it's not even funny." The pair laughed together for a while anyway before quieting down.

"Hey Ayla, I've been wondering, we've known each other for years, but why did you want me to act like I didn't know you when you started at school? I mean, you did say it wasn't anything personal, but you know, it hurt a little."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I didn't explain myself all that well back then. Since my family moved here and I was going to be going to the same school as you, I was excited about it." She started and took a breath. "But I realized that if I acted like I already knew you, then I would end up making friends because I was quote, Nino's friend, and I wanted to make my own." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that makes sense, even if we did end up with the same group of friends."

"But I did earn those friends myself." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did likewise. Once more they fell into an awkward silence.

"Why did you use my name as your crush?" Ayla asked at last. It was really the thing that had been making things feel awkward for her between them.

"Um, well," Nino blushed again. "It's a little bit because we've known each other since we wee little, when our families use to go on vacations together, but it's also because you were the first girl I had a crush on when I was like twelve." He confessed.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "I never knew." She said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, you remember when I suggested we should practice kissing together?" She nodded. "I just really wanted to try kissing you." Ayla's eyes went wide and she went quiet again for a little while.

"You know, I guess while we're confessing things, I should tell you, I went along with your quote practice, because I sort of had a crush on you too back then." It was Nino's turn to stare at her with his jaw gaping. The pair got quiet again.

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Nino asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen Ladybug's Lucky Charm fix anything yet, so they're still battling the Akuma." Ayla remarked glancing out over the zoo. "So we could be here for a while."

"Well, if I have to be trapped in a cage, there is no one I would rather be trapped with then you."

"Not even Marinette." She teased.

"Not even Marinette." He replied honestly. She could tell he meant it too, and she blushed again.

"Hey Nino," She called back to him. "Wanna practice kissing?"

 **BREAK**

"So you really like them?" Nino asked. Ayla nodded.

"They are just great Nino. I love them." She smiled wide and set the cage on the table, poking at the dolls a little with a grin.

"Hey Ayla," Nino started at the same time she said, "Hey Nino," And they paused looking at each other and smiled before together asking, "Do you wanna practice kissing?"

 ** _Fin_**

 **Notes**

I'm sure their time in the cage has been done to death, but I still wanted to tell my version. I hope you liked it. It's one of the shorter ones recently.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale**

 **Ayla & Nino**

It was their first date after her older sister had been akumatized and Ayla was very excited about it. She'd planned for them to have a lot of alone time together, glad that her family trusted her and Nino as much as they did. She rubbed her hands together in a slightly sinister fashion and laughed. After she finished she went to the kitchen where her mother had left some items for her to put in the oven for her date.

Nora, who was using her real name outside of her matches again since being akumatized, had agreed to take Ella and Etta out for the afternoon while their mother and father were both working. It was the perfect situation for her to go through with her plans for, er, with Nino. With ten minutes left on the main course, Nino knocked on the door.

"Hey My Dudette." Nino called out when Ayla opened the door. She smiled sweetly.

"Hey My dude." She replied and pulled him inside and kissed him once the door was closed. She pulled away and he had a somewhat surprised but mostly dorky expression on his face. Truthfully she wasn't usually that aggressive with her affections. "I never properly thanked you for everything you did for me when my sister was akumatized."

"Oh sure, no problem." He replied as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head while his cheeks darkened with a little embarrassment.

"Well, mom left us something to eat, and I've got the table set for a nice romantic lunch." She pulled him further into the apartment where she'd set the table and directed him to sit down. "So how do you feel about turtles?" she asked as she headed back into the kitchen glancing back over her shoulder. Nino smiled. When she did that look towards him, he always felt like he was melting. She was so beautiful it hurt. _**Wait why is she asking me about turtles?**_

"Um they're cool I guess. I use to watch the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all the time." He replied.

"Oh, I forgot about them. I wonder if that was the inspiration?" She remarked. "You know, for the new super hero who helped Ladybug rescue me from Anansi."

"Oh yeah, I saw your blog post about him. Yeah, he seemed pretty cool to me, no Ninja Turtle, but still cool."

"He certainly talked like a Ninja Turtle." She laughed.

"Sounds like a cool dude." Nino replied. Ayla took the main dish from the oven and set it aside to cool for a little bit. She walked back over to where Nino was sitting and poured herself into his lap, putting one arm around him, while laying her head on his shoulder. Nino stiffened, surprised by her actions.

"Do you have anything you want to share with me?" She purred in his ear as she slid her hand up his shirt and caressed his chest. His eyes went wide and he stood up quickly, spilling Ayla to the ground, freaking out a little.

"Have you been taken control of by some seductress akuma?" He asked concerned taking a few steps back.

"Ow." Ayla stated before jumping to her feet and stalking over towards him. She took her finger and poked him hard in the same spot she'd just moment's before been caressing. "Come on, spill it, Carapace." She stated seriously with no hint of being flirtatious left.

"Ah, Carapace? What are you talking about?" He questioned sounding a little confused.

"Maybe other people wouldn't notice, but your girlfriend, who spends hours with you, talking to you. . ." She paused giving him an opportunity to interrupt her. He didn't. "You talked exactly the same way you always do, at least at first. I know it was you. You have a very distinct way of talking." She closed her eyes. "I won't post abut this on my blog. I can keep a secret. Nino sighed resigned.

"Okay, it was me." He confessed.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and jumped him, embracing him even as he fell back onto the couch. "And now that you've confirmed my theory, we can go over this." She added as she slipped off him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room, where she had a couple of bulletin boards with photos, papers, yarn and other things attached. "I haven't done anything with this in a couple of months, but now that you're a hero, I felt the need to look at all the evidence again." Nino noticed a copy of the class photo with the akumatized names of the students who'd been one of Hawk Moth's victims written on them. Then they were linked to the photos of the person who was most responsible for them being akumatized. The non-classmate Akumas were around the outside also linked to the photos of the people responsible.

"Wow, I totally didn't realize that Chloe had been like the cause of so many. I'm surprised to see how many Marinette is responsible for. Wait, are Marinette and Adrien the only ones in our class who haven't been akumatized?" He asked.

"Pretty much, although the one that got Miss Bustier was after Marinette at the time, at least according to her and Marinette."

"So what is this for exactly?"

"Oh this was my Ladybug Board, well boards. I was using it to try and figure out the identity of Ladybug and Cat Noir." She explained. He saw a list of possible names that was crossed out. She seemed to have been focused on the girls in their school, probably because of the textbook incident. There was also a list for Cat Noir and Hawk Moth. Again names of possible suspects were crossed out. I figure anyone who has been akumatized or seen at the same time as Ladybug are cleared. Nino took note that both Adrien and Marinette had been on the lists and crossed out.

"Wow, I can't believe you suspected Marinette." He turned to look at her. "I mean you figured me out in like less then thirty seconds. I figured you would have figured her out pretty quickly if she'd been Ladybug."

"Well she was my strongest candidate, I mean no one can be that much of a klutz." Nino shook his head giving her a look. "What?"

"I've known her longer then you have and yes she is that much of a klutz. If my experience isn't enough, you could always try asking Chloe, she's known her longer then anyone else in class has. I mean it's been so long that they aren't in class with anyone who knows why they hate each other so much."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Not that it makes much of a difference. I had to cross her off when I saw her and Ladybug together, back when Alex was akumatized."

"Alex, wasn't she called Timebreaker?" Ayla nodded. "And didn't we see like two of Ladybug before that was over?" Ayla nodded again her eyes widening.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm that stupid." She cried. "Timebreaker did mention something about time travel didn't she, like she was from the future, and then it's possible that one of the Ladybugs could have been from the future. If that's true then Marinette should still be on my list." She got excited as she rewrote some of her notes. "You know it makes sense since she's friends with us and Ladybug gave you a Miraculous to use."

"Well, I mean it's not that odd. Like both her and Cat Noir did see my trying to fight your sister. It totally seems like I would be an obvious choice."

"Yeah but when you add that to Ladybug seeming to know that _**my**_ sisters were Sapotis when she gave me mine, then Marientte makes so much more sense." She was so excited she didn't even catch what she had said.

"Hold the phone, dudette, what do you mean, yours?" He asked.

"Erp," She replied looking way sheepishly. "Um, nothing." Nino looked at her and thought about some of the stories she saw on Ayla's LadyBlog.

"You're Rena Rouge!" He exclaimed.

"Shh, keep your voice down." She ordered.

"I see I'm not the only one keeping secrets." He smirked at her. When she thought about it, she was lucky Nino was as easy going as he was. This could potentially go very very wrong. "Well, this is cool, but I suppose we shouldn't tell Ladybug we figured it out huh." He added. Ayla sighed in relief. _**Yup, really easy going.**_

"So, now that you know that, doesn't it seem too coincidental that we both are friends with Marinette and Ladybug just happens to choose us to help her?"

"Sure a little, but I mean when Mylene was Akumatized, Marinette had been caught and put in a cocoon. We heard her call out from it, remember? And then with Darkblade, she ended up becoming one of his knights." Nino offered.

"That would be a good point had we seen any of that happen. She could easily have called out as Ladybug with the Cocoon thing, and we never saw her change into of back from a knight."

"Okay, you have me there." He looked lost in thought for a few minutes. "Hey I'm hungry can we eat now?" He asked.

"How can you be hungry when we are so close to figuring out who Ladybug is?" Ayla exclaimed.

"Dude, it's like this. Lets say Marinette is Ladybug, and she's been keeping it from us for our protection, I mean that is the reason super heroes give right?" Nino started. Ayla frowned. "She's put her trust in us to help her out when she needs it. Sure it's a bummer that I, well we, I'm assuming, have to give back our Miraculouses afterwards," Ayla nodded. "but think of the burden she's holding as Ladybug. She's like the only one that can permanently de-evilize someone. She's got to be worried about us every time we help her out, and keep those secrets."

"I know but it wouldn't be as much of a burden if she shared with us." Ayla could hear a little whining in her voice and hated herself for that.

"That's probably true, so it's up to us to make her feel like she can share it with us, but not push her, you know."

"You know Nino, I don't think I've given you enough credit." She remarked.

"For what?" He wondered aloud. She laughed.

"Never mind. Lets go eat."

"On one more thing." He added with a smile. "Wanna practice kissing."

"You know, probably not a bad idea, there is a lot of garlic in this, and I don't want any practice with you after you eat it."

"Hey, not cool Ayla, not cool." She laughed and hugged him before pressing her lips to his. It was a slow but passionate kiss that neither really wanted to break from but eventually they did, when Nino's stomach started to growl. Nino's checks darkened with blush as Ayla started to laugh.

"Okay Ninja Turtle, lets get something in that stomach of yours."

 **NOTES** :

Fully inspired by the Carapace episode. To me, the look Ayla gave Carapace as soon as he spoke to her, there is no way she didn't figure out who he was. I guess this would be the first story that is connected to one of my other short stories in this series.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miraculous: Le Balcon (The Balcony)**

 **Tale 11**

 **Cat Noir & Chloe**

Cat Noir flipped over the roof of a building before landing on the next one.

"It's too Bad Ladybug isn't around to see me move like that. I bet she'd be impressed. " He spoke to himself. "If I keep practicing these tricks, maybe she'll start to take me more seriously." He noticed a flash of red off to the side and expecting to find the love of his life jumped in that direction. What he saw instead, was Chloe once again cosplaying as Ladybug.

"I don't see Sabrina in her Cat Noir Costume anywhere." He commented to himself as he moved in a little closer. "What is she doing?"

Chloe was on her balcony, moving around, not quite dancing. In fact to Cat Noir, it looked more like she was fighting someone. Cat Noir moved quickly, ready to aid her, expecting to find any there was another Akumatized person with invisibility powers. He handed on the railing on her Balcony just out of her view. Chloe had stopped fighting and let out a scream.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT!" She moved over to her laptop and looked at the screen like she was studying it. A moment later she was back to doing the same set of moves.

"Miss Bourgeois, are you trying. . ."Cat Noir didn't finish speaking, as Chloe turned towards him and whipped the Yo-Yo she was holding at him. It had come as such a surprise that he didn't have time to react. He took the blunt of the attack in the face and went back over the rail. He expected to continue falling but was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't fall very far, then he dropped a couple more inches.

"Could you please do something useful, you're not exactly light." He heard Chloe's voice groan in her usual angry manner."

"Did you actually stop me from falling?"

"Yes, but if you don't hurry back up here, it wont be for long." She replied. Cat Noir took out his staff and aimed for one of the ledges below him, extending it until he was back up to the balcony level. He stepped off and onto the balcony floor this time, not tempting the railing again. He noticed that she was panting heavily, and that the inside of her gloves had torn, probably from holding his tail to keep him from plummeting to his death.

"Why thank you My Lady for coming to this kitty's rescue." He gave her a little bow and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. She pulled her hand away from him and stepped back. Her arms crossed as she leaned slightly to one side and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Now, what are _YOU_ doing here?" She demanded.

"I thought perhaps another invisible akumatized person was attacking you." He remarked. "I came to help, not realizing that you were, um practicing a dance?" He finished sounding just a little unsure as to what she was doing.

"I was training." She stated angrily. "Training." She said again a little slower as if expecting him to not be able to follow her words.

"Training for what exactly?" Cat Noir asked.

"To fight of course. I need to be prepared for the next time a super villain comes after me." She flipped her ponytail as she spoke. Cat Noir cringed a little.

"Don't you think it would be better if you had a teacher to train you to fight?"

"Daddy won't allow it." She sighed softly and sounding a little sad. "He's afraid that I'll get hurt. I mean it's not like I'll get hurt being attacked all the time." She added in sarcastic irritation. Cat Noir decided to ignore the bait.

"By the way, what are you watching to learn how to fit?" Cat Noir asked curious as a cat.

"An old American film called **_West Side Story_**." She replied. Cat Noir face palmed himself. That really explained her movements then. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to not laugh until finally he literally started rolling on the ground laughing at her.

"Is something funny?" She asked curtly and stamped her foot, really close to his head. He stopped laughing and took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Okay, okay, It's a good movie to watch, but that fighting isn't going to work. Remember it's a choreographed dance that represents fighting. If you tried that and any of it actually worked, I would be impressed and very stunned." He remarked looking up at her from the ground. "On the one hand, I have to say, it's both a good thing and a shame you're not wearing a skirt." He grinned at her.

"AHHH!" She yelled and went to kick him. He rolled away and then as soon as she put her foot down he rolled back into her legs and brought her down. He continued to shift and roll until he was above and then behind her where he could put her into an arm lock so she couldn't move.

"Look Chloe, if you're looking at West Side Story to learn to fight, I'm not sure you're really prepared or serious about it. Just leave it to Ladybug and myself to fight the bad guys and protect you." He added. She struggled a little and then stopped and her heard a strange noise from her, something he hadn't heard in a long time. She was crying.

"I can't do that. I need to be able to protect myself. Hawk Moth is obviously after me, or using me. I need to be ready. I can't always count on you and Ladybug." She sobbed a little more openly. Cat Noir let go of her and she shifted her body into a sitting position with her back to him as she tried to regain her composure. Cat Noir gently rubbed her back. At first she pulled her shoulder away but he persisted and she let him.

"Do you remember the party I threw last month? The one where Despair Bear showed up?"

"Yes." Once more he was curious as to where she was going with it.

"I watched the security footage from it." Cat Noir tensed afraid she might have seen him change, although if she had, he was certain she would have said something before now. "I saw the Akuma show up. I mean I saw the butterfly. The purple glowing thing they do didn't show up on the video, but I saw it just hanging around my party."

"I mean, it's weird but it could have been just a butterfly." He suggested.

"No, it flew near everyone I was upsetting, and then flew away when I appeased them. Hawk Moth had literally sent an Akuma to a party I was throwing because he expected me to piss someone off. Do you know how that feels? To know that Paris's super villain just expects that I'll upset people so easily, that he has a random minion hanging around me like that? I keep looking around to see if one is following me. I don't know what else to do."

"You could try being nicer to people." He suggested without thinking. She pulled away from him again, turning to face him. Chloe looked as if she was about to yell, but she didn't instead he could see tears leaking down her cheeks. "I know it's hard for you to do that, but you need to try. Just image if you were nicer to your classmates and actually made friends with them? You might actually enjoy your life more."

"It's hard to do that. I've been this way a long time." She confessed.

"Look, I've met more then a few of your classmates, often while they were akumatized, and I think if you look to them for help, they'll help you." He suggested. "And I've noticed one in particular who you don't get along with, who seems like she would be the perfect person for you to learn from."

"No, not her, not her." Chloe shook her head. It made Cat Noir wonder what exactly was in Chloe's past with Marinette that she was so adamant about not going to her for help."

"Okay so someone else, other then that Sabrina girl or that model kid, since you already know them. And if you honestly make an effort, I'll try to stop by here regularly to help you train, just don't wear the Ladybug costume." He added. Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll try, but when can we start?"

"I don't actually have anything to do tonight, so we can start now. Oh, and I don't know how to use a Yo-Yo as a weapon, but I can show you how to use a staff, if you have something to use for that, otherwise, I'll try to find something for next time." Chloe nodded her approval.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Really, that's what you're going to wear this time?" Cat Noir asked rolling his eyes.

"You told me not to wear the Ladybug costume, so I wore this one instead." She remarked nonchalantly as she stood there in the Cat Noir Costume that Sabrina would wear when they played. Now that Cat Noir thought about it, the games Chloe played with Sabrina were pretty childish, although he could understand it since Chloe's mom didn't exactly let Chloe be a normal child when she was younger.

"I figured something like a pair of shorts and a tee shirt." He sighed. "But fine if you want to do it this way, lets do it." He tossed her a long staff he'd brought with and a shorter one. "We're going to do Staff fighting and a little practical fencing as well. I'd also like to go over some basic hand to hand combat as well." He explained as Chloe looked over the two sticks he'd tossed to her. She seemed really excited about it. He hadn't seen her that excited since the day he'd told her he was planning on going to the same school as her.

Cat Noir showed her how to hold the staff and use it to swing and block. They practiced that for nearly an hour, before they switched to some basic self-defense training. The pair sparred for another hour. By the time they were done, Chloe was sweating profusely.

"This is harder then I thought it would be." She panted. Cat Noir was breathing hard as well, but he was smiling.

"I don't think you did too bad today. If you have time practice on your own, you should to do. I'll be back in two more days if that works for you." Chloe nodded. "Thank you Cat Noir." She stated and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at her before vaulting off her balcony.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Okay, that's not funny." Cat Noir commented when he saw Chloe come out onto the balcony. This time she was wearing an Anti-Bug costume.

"What, you didn't like when I dressed as Ladybug, and you didn't like when I dressed as you. This time, I'm technically dressed at myself." She smirked and he frowned. She seemed to be replacing the whole mean girl persona with more of a smart ass one. When he thought about it, it made her a little more like the girl he'd grown up with, before her mother started to be so controlling. He'd also noticed she'd been slowly acting different in school as well. No one else would probably have noticed the subtle difference but he did. It seemed she was actually trying.

"Seriously, what about leggings and a spots bra if you don't' want to do the shorts and the tee shirt." He suggested. She laughed.

"You just want to see me in a bra." She remarked as she kicked up her staff from it's position on the ground in front of her. Cat Noir rolled his yes. **_Chloe, I've bathed naked with you, you've got nothing I haven't already seen._** He thought with a smirk, although if he really thought about it, that wasn't exactly true. She'd grown up a lot since the last time they'd bathed together.

"You just imaged me in a my underwear, didn't you?" She asked. "I can see that smirk on your face."

"That was not what I was. . . Whoa." He cried as she swung at him. He dodged and pulled out his stick and extended it to fight back against her. He could see Chloe smiling as they sparred. She was really enjoying herself.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"I am seriously beginning to think you need help." He commented with a sigh. He was looking at Chloe's choice of clothing today.

"What, I'm wearing leggings and a sports bra today as you requested."

"You mean under your Reflecta costume?" He said dryly. It wasn't a perfect duplicate of the Akumatised version of Juleka, but it was close enough for him to know that's what she was going for.

"You don't like it? I would have thought you did since you wore something similar before." She smiled sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"Not by choice." He stated and cocked his head. "Are you wearing heels too?"

"Of course. I am a girl after all." She stated and did a couple of feminine poses for him showing of her outfit.

"Really, don't you think fighting in those is going to be dangerous?"

"Probably, but again, I am a girl and will end up wearing heels occasionally, so I really should learn to fight in them, don't you think. It's why I chose this costume, since they are wedges. Should be a little safer then starting in stilettos." Cat Noir couldn't argue with her on that point, since she did in fact have a good point.

"Where do you keep getting these costumes anyway?" He asked.

"Oh there is a girl in my class who can sew, so I have Sabrina ask her to make costumes. Since Sabrina and I are about the same size, it works out fine. I pay for them of course. Even I wouldn't make Sabrina buy me the costumes." She replied. **_She's talking about Marinette isn't she? So, even though Chloe hates her and tries to make her life miserable, she still gets her to make costumes for her. I don't know if I should be appalled, impressed or both. I wonder if Marinette knows she's actually making them for Chloe?_**

"Well lets get started then." He replied as he took his staff out and pulled it apart into two and jumped at her in attack. He wasn't going to take it easy on her.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Adrien watched as Sabrina snuck around near the lockers to talk to Marinette. He waited for her to leave before he slipped over to her to talk.

"So what was Sabrina after?" He asked. "She looked like she was trying to keep her rendezvous with you secret."

"Oh, um hi Adrien." She squeaked in surprise. "Sabrina, um well you know he I mean she, wanted some costumes made for the brat, I mean Chloe." She stated.

"For Chloe, _You_ are making clothes for _Chloe_?" He asked surprised, and he was surprised that Marinette knew they were for Chloe.

"Yeah, Sabrina let it slip when she mentioned she wanted a bigger bust size. Chloe's a little bigger then Sabrina, so I realized that's who they were likely for."

"But you're still doing it for Chloe?"

"Sure, she pays well, and it's more then a little satisfying to know that even if Chloe doesn't like me, she does appreciate my fashion work." She smiled. "Besides I've noticed Chloe has been trying to be nicer to everyone in class lately, so I figure if she can make an effort, then she deserves a reward."

"Wow, I'm impressed Marinette." He remarked and so her blush far more then he thought the comment deserved. He was pretty sure she thanked him for the compliment, but it was really hard for him to understand the disorganized way the words came out of her mouth. One day he was going to figure out why she sometimes had so much trouble talking to him.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"So are you going to train naked when you get to Vanisher?" Cat Noir asked as he landed next to Chloe. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. "Ouch." He groaned.

"Sorry, you startled me." She remarked. This time she was dressed like Princess Perfuma. She paused a moment having just registered what he'd said. "Do you want me to train naked?" She asked with an evil little smirk.

"Um, no." He replied a little too quickly. He was a teenage boy after all, and Chloe was a beautiful teenage girl, even if she was Chloe. She just laughed, an honest laugh. It was a little disturbing to him. He'd grown up with her, and since starting school together, he rarely saw the version of her he'd known, but she seemed to show it more and more when they trained together. She offered her hand to help him up. He accepted.

"Oh, give me a moment, I need to do something really quick." He stated and went into her bedroom. "Do you have a bathroom?" He asked once inside realizing he probably shouldn't act like he knew his way around. She pointed it out and he went in.

 ** _I'm sorry Marinette, but you may lose your additional income after this, but I really need to do this._** He thought as he exited the bathroom. Chloe's eyes widened in horror and then she fell to the floor laughing. Not the reaction he'd been expecting. Cat noir sighed. He was wearing over his costume, a blonde wig with a pony tail in the back, white Capri pants, a white shirt with some black strips and a yellow sweater.

"I so want to see you fight in that." She barely managed to get out from the floor. She was actually pounding the floor with her hand she was laughing so hard. Cat Noir sighed. Apparently his plan to get her to stop with the costumes wasn't going to work after all. It wasn't until he saw the bright light that he realized that Chloe had not only stopped laughing but also took a picture of him with her phone.

"I like this photo so much, I might even text it to Ayla to post on her LadyBlog." She stated.

"You wouldn't?" Cat Noir commented threateningly.

"Of course not, then I'd have to explain the circumstances, and daddy will find out you're training me." He sighed in relief. She smiled and walked over to pull the wig off him. "Thank you, by the way, for training me." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek that was more then a little friendly.

Cat Noir responded by blushing. "Um, you're welcome." He replied. **_Holy crap, Chloe can actually be cute, abort abort._** She smiled and went to grab the staff she used when training with him. She swept it under his legs knocking him to the ground.

"Come on kitten, pay attention now." **_Never mind, she's not cute at all._** He jumped to his feet and pulled out his own staff.

"Lets go Blondie." He agreed and charged her.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NOTES** :

* * *

At one point I mistyped Balcony so badly, it spell checked to bologna. I also forgot a letter in the word "shift" and the sentence had a whole different meaning.


End file.
